Family business
by Laura Butler
Summary: My first atempt to the sunny funny ficathon entry... sometimes your family can be really helpful but sometimes can be just a bother. The story starts before the Atlanta siege.
1. Memories

**Author's note:**

**This is my Ficathon entry:**

Family business

The day was clear and sunny, quite unnatural in mid April, especially in London. The birds were chipping and jumping from tree to tree. All the people were enjoying the beautiful day, knowing that it could take months to have another sunny day as that one. Rhett was sitting in a park's bench, enjoying the sun without any worries. He felt relieved of not having anything to worry about, because he knew that in the night he would not be able to sleep or relax by any chance. In his sleepless nights, all he could think of was her; he spent his nightly hours remembering her body, her scent (a rare mixture of soap and lemon verbena), her green eyes, her tempting lips…

He shook his head; he was in London for business and, if it was possible, to get some fun. But it was hard to don't fall in the same routine and do not think about Scarlett. She was the only woman who could possibly drive him crazy. She could infuriate him to no end and make him burn with desire at the same time. Gosh! He loved her so much that it felt as a physical pain.

He looked around and his eyes fell on a blond little girl. The girl was with her father or with who he supposed was his father. She was tricking the man to buy something for her and, of course, the man was falling in the little girl's trap.

"That little girl looked just like… like … like Michael's child, like Michael's annoying child" he thought.

He wondered if the little girl was not her relative. She looked certainly like her. Maybe her hair was not strawberry but the girl could be Michael's granddaughter. He shook his head, thinking about Scarlett was better than thinking about the girl. However, the little girl's scene had opened the gate of his memories and they were flowing everywhere. He remembered his father and a bitter taste came to his mouth. Gosh! How much he hated that man!

"He was a real bastard." Rhett thought bitterly.

He remembered all the things he had done to get his father approbation but the man had never said anything good to him or about him. If Rhett got an A in school, his father would have said that everyone could get an A. if Rhett got an F, he was the most stupid child in the world.

No, for Richard Butler, Rhett was a constant source of disappointment. First, his son had his grandfather's looks. Instead of dark blond hair and hazel eyes, he had black hair and dark eyes. Second, he had the same strong personality and obsession for control than he himself had. Third, Rhett had his mother's full adoration. Someone who had Robert Butler's looks, the family's distinctive strong personality and charm; someone who could easily make his wife contradict him; was, without doubts, Richard Butler's worst nightmare. It did not matter that this person was his own child, he would never tolerate him. On top of that, his luck did not improve with the rest of his children. All of them had inherited their grandfather's physical appearance. His second son was a slight improvement. Ross was always ready to do whatever to satisfy his father but he lacked personality and ambition whatsoever. And his daughter, Rosemary, she was like his eldest son, a big disappointment, but she was a girl so she could never disobey him or try to fight back as Rhett had done.

Rhett only knew one person who could manipulate his father. Thinking about his father and Michael's child brought to his mind the memories of his English relatives. Through all his childhood and adolescence, Rhett had suffered the visits of some part of the English Butlers who liked to spend time in America and visit their American relatives. In Rhett's opinion, the English part of the family was just a bunch of snobs with an awful accent and he dreaded their visits, especially the ones involving his father's cousin John. John was the jolliest and humblest of all the Butlers but he was always accompanied by, at least one of his sons and Rhett hated those kids. He did not hate the kids per se; they were excellent people, always ready to having fun and enjoy life. But their father loved them deeply and dotted them and Rhett simply could not stand it. John's children were a constant reminder of something that Rhett did not have.

When Rhett was seventeen, one of John's brothers came to Charleston. Michael was the only Butler he could stand. He had visited a couple of times and Rhett liked him. Michael Butler was, in Rhett opinion, the kind of person that everyone loves and he wanted to be like him in many aspects. Michael had taught him to play poker and the art of not losing even if you have a bad hand. Due to him that Rhett had started to smoke and drink whiskey. It was Michael the one who had taken Rhett to a 'house of pleasure ', after finding out that Rhett's father was not taking care of his son's 'education'. Michael had taught him the good part of been a gentleman. And Rhett had been waiting for his visits eagerly, however, in one occasion he had not come alone. He had brought his little daughter with him. The girl was five and looked like a small china doll. She had strawberry hair, big blue-green eyes, milky white skin and a tiny red mouth. In only a few minutes, she had charmed everyone but Rhett was no easy fooled by smiles, dimples and courtesy. The girl had something that he could not explain and he did not like it. His aversion had only grown bigger when he saw that his father had fallen in the little girl's spell.

Rhett had always enjoyed freedom. His father did not like him to have him close so Rhett was able to come and go as he pleased. He had expected Michael's visit anxiously and when he was finally there he was too busy with his daughter to spend with him all the time that Rhett was used to. If Rhett was planning to go out with his cousin, no matter what, it must be after dinning and putting the girl in bed; and only if the girl fell asleep quickly. The worst part was when Michael took the kid with them and they spent the entire day at the mercy of the annoying child. Rhett could not stand the maddening girl and the girl knew it so she followed him wherever he went.

When Rhett came back home to dinner one night, while he was closing the entrance door Eleanor Butler came rushing towards him.

"Rhett I'm glad you came… have you see your cousin Natasha?"

"No, mother, I haven't seen her. Why?" he answered.

"Oh! She left to nobody knows when and we can't find her." His mother said worriedly.

"She is probably hidden in some place. Don't worry mother."

"No, she isn't. We have looked everywhere. Michael is dying of worry. She is not the kind of child who runs away. He and your father have been looking for her."

"Ok mother, I'll try to find her." Rhett promised after seeing how worried her mother was.

Rhett took his coat and he was ready to leave when the door opened. Michael came in followed by Richard who was holding the little girl in his arms.

"Oh! You find her." Rhett's mother exclaimed. "Where she was?"

"Close to the 'The rose and the tiger'" Richard said dryly.

"Oh!" Eleanor said blushing.

"She was following someone and she got lost." Michael said staring at Rhett with a disapproving look.

"Now, everything is ok" Eleanor said. "I will take Natasha to her room and I'll clean her up." Eleanor added while she took the girl from Richard's arms.

"Thank you, Eleanor. You are very kind. "Michael said. "I think I need a drink badly"

Rhett stood there, watching the whole scene. Natasha had followed him and his father knew it. He looked into his father's eyes and he could almost feel his anger and hear his heated words.

The dinner went tense and after the coffee, his father called him to his study. He was just starting to lecture him, when suddenly the door flung open and Natasha ran into the room. She was crying and desperately told Richard that everything was her fault. She begged him to forgive her cousin saying that she was the one to blame. Richard kneeled, took the girl in his arms and told Rhett to go. He could hear how his father soothed the child and that made him mad. Richard had never comforted any of his children but he was doing it with somebody else's. Rhett went out of the house and did not come back until the next morning, completely drunk.

The next day, after he had slept half a day away, he was alone in the garden when Natasha came near.

"Hello" she said. When he did not answer, she asked "Are you mad at me?"

First, he thought of not answering back but he realized that the girl would keep on asking until she'd get an answer.

"Of course I'm mad at you. Could you stop following me?" he said

"Hmmm… no, but I can promise not get lost next time" she said smiling. "You're welcome, by the way."

"What?!"

"You're welcome." She said nonchalantly.

"You think I will thank you for saving me of something you created?" he said losing his cool.

"You knew I was following you. By the way, you were planning to stand the punishment? "

"Of course, I'm a man."

She was quiet for a few minutes, up to the point that Rhett forgot about her. Suddenly, she touched his arm and when he looked at her she said:

"Well to be a man you really are a dumb one." Then she simply turned around, entering the house and leaving Rhett without the opportunity of answering back.

During the rest of the visit, his cousin did not follow him any longer; actually, she spent all her time with Rhett's father and her own. Michael did not say anything about the incident but he did not bring the child with him anymore.

_________________________________________

Now sitting in the park, watching the people enjoying the day; Rhett remembered that he had promised himself never falling for any woman, no matter her age or how charming she was. However, he had fallen miserably for Scarlett. Rhett sighed and after thinking of it for a while, he decided to visit Michael. Maybe he could distract him so he could not think about Scarlett.

Rhett strolled though London's streets until he reach his destination. He knocked the door and looked around. Michael lived in a mansion but even though the house was enormous it still looked stylish. When the butler let him in, he noticed that all the classic decoration and all the fair colors…white, peach and sky blue reined the indoors view.

Michael came in to the room and after greeting him, he led him to his study. In there they chitchatted until Michael said:

"What is wrong Rhett?"

"Nothing is wrong Michael. Why?"

"I can see that you look different so … who is the girl?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rhett said avoiding the topic.

"Rhett, I'm 62 and I'm not a child anymore… damn! I have a son of your same age. I know that you are lying to me." Michael said looking straight into his eyes.

"Michael, there is no girl"

"Right. There is no girl…" Michael said sarcastically "that's because she doesn't love you back?"

For first time in his life Rhett could not look the other man in the eyes. He opened his mouth to deny it but he closed it without saying anything. The man was right.

"So tell me, how is she? Is she pretty? Of course … I could never expect anything less from you."

Rhett bitted his lips; he was ready to blurt everything out but he found himself unable to do so. After so many years of keeping his feelings to himself; opening his heart to someone else was a hard task. Fortunately, Michael realized about it and guided him little by little until the gates were open and Rhett told him everything about Scarlett and his relationship with her.

Michael listened patiently, when Rhett finished his story, he took a few moments to think about what he had just heard.

"Do you want my opinion Rhett?"

"I guess so."

"When I got married, I did it because I thought that I was old enough to get marriedand have a family. I found a beautiful girl and I settled down… my wife gave me 8 children and now that I'm old I can say that I have a good life, a pleasant life. But if I could change something of it I would ask for love, for once in my life I would like to know what is like to be in love. What I'm telling you, is that you should swallow you pride and tell her how you feel. If she rejects you, well at least you've tried"

Rhett was ready to reply but Michael cut him short.

"Come on Rhett! Don't tell me that you are a coward. I could give anything to do it myself. I don't regret my choices but maybe I should have waited a little more. You have a great opportunity in your hands don't blow it" He was about to say something when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in." Michael said and a young woman entered the room.

"Michael, my mother is asking for you, she said that it was urgent… something about a dinner and grandma."

"Oh Gosh!" Michael cursed under his breath. "If you excuse me…" he said and left the room. The girl looked at Rhett and lifted an eyebrow.

"Hello" Rhett said looking at her.

"Hmmm… hello." She answered after a while. Then she smiled devilishly "so, do you remember me or you are simply too old for that?"

Rhett tried to look like he did not remember her but he could never forget that strawberry haired devil.

"I wish I could say that I don't remember you but you are still annoying." He said finally.

"Thanks" she said grinning "I work really hard to annoy people in many ways."

"I don't doubt it… so why you are here, are you visiting your parents?"

"No… I live here"

"You are an old maid?" he asked arching an eyebrow clearly amused.

"Me? No way! I was married but I'm not anymore."

"So congratulations, to your husband, of course. He got rid of you, he is a happier man now" he said grinning.

"Probably…if someone can be happy in hell"

"So, how he died?" he asked. This dead husband issue was making him feel curious.

"I killed him" She said serious

"I don't doubt it." he said trying to look serious.

She did not reply, she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Is he really dead?" Rhett asked

"Who?" She asked looking at him questioning.

"Your husband..."

"Oh! I don't know" she answered nonchalant.

"You were married…?"

"Yes, I was married. I already told you that." She said avoiding the topic.

"So … Where is your husband now?"

"I don't know… he might be in hell for all I care" she replied coolly "so, how is she? I want to meet her." She said changing the topic.

"How is who?" Rhett asked

"Scarlett" Natasha said matter-of-factly.

It only took a few seconds for Rhett to realize that his cousin had overheard his conversation with Michael.

"You were eavesdropping" Rhett stated.

"Of course, have you never heard that the one who eavesdropping always hear the most interesting things?" She said grinning.

"You did not answer me" he said trying to avoid the topic, he was used to have the upper hand in the conversation and the idea of Natasha knowing his secret love for Scarlett was not appealing.

"I don't know where my ex-husband is and I don't care either" she answered

"You divorced him?" he asked pushing the issue.

"I divorced him, I left him, I walked away from him, call it whatever you want." She said evading his eyes.

"A sore spot, right?"

"Like Scarlett is for you…"

"Touché" Rhett said.

Natasha was about to say something when Michael came into the room.

"I'm sorry Rhett but my wife was planning a dinner party for my mother-in-law's birthday. I don't know why she wants me to participate in it; everybody knows that Evelyn hates me."

"Grandma does not hate you; she simply does not appreciate your delightful presence." Natasha said sarcastically.

"The woman simply hates me; she calls my children 'her Dubois infants'; Natasha is her jolie Natasha; and I'm always a petit more grosse and so age... at least she could say it in my face." Michael said ignoring Natasha's comment.

"She's always said it in your face; the last time she pointed your belly too, in case you didn't realize about what she had said." Natasha reminded his father.

"She never says anything in plain English; she is always talking with that awful mixture of English and French." Michael said excusing himself for his lack of reaction.

"I know but the important part here is that I'm jolie" Natasha said laughing. "Mother must be looking for me; she knows how much I love grandpere and grandmere... it was nice to see you again, Rhett" she added before leaving the room.

"So… what are planning to do, my boy?" Michael asked after the door closed.

"About what, Michael?" Rhett asked with fake innocence.

"You will keep running, right?"

"It is nothing I can do, she doesn't return my feelings and I won't give her my love for her to use it like a whip over my head." Rhett said. He was getting tired of the topic.

"Promise something before and I'll drop the subject… for now." Michael said feeling Rhett's apprehension.

"What you want me to do?" Rhett said glad because Michael had decided to change the topic.

"You will go back to Atlanta; you will talk with the lady and calmly and without any hurtful words, you will listen to what she thinks about you, even if she tells you a lot of unpleasant adjectives, and even if a lot of them are true." When Rhett tried to reply, Michael raised his hand and added "Maybe you will find that she doesn't hate you after all and maybe, just maybe, there is some hope. Is it a promise?"

"All I have to do is to listen to her… I won't admit anything right?"

"I don't want you to promise me that you will open your heart to her… Damn! I wouldn't do it myself why I should ask you to do it. And I know that you won't do it even if you promised to do so…"

"I think I can do it" Rhett said finally giving in to his cousin insistence.

"Good! Now we can change the topic…"

__________________________________________

**This is the first chapter… probably on Wednesday I will add the second one. In total will be around 6 chapters. **

**Sorry if it is a quite setting chapter but I need it. I will post my prompt in the next chapter so R and R, please. Feel free to leave a review criticizing my typos, grammar and way of writing. I appreciate any review or comment about it. Feedback helps me to improve. (Especially because I'm not a native speaker and some structures that I can consider grammatically correct for a native speaker sounds awkward)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone with the Wind or any of its characters. (I wish I could own them but I don't****) Except Natasha and Michael who are my OCC.**

**Blame my lateness to my awfully lazy beta… I mean my lovely sister Gaby.**


	2. Conversations

**The second chapter is here… just as I promised. =)**

**My prompt was**

"**It had been so long since he'd held her, smelled her, kissed her; he would finally have her--Rhett was done losing her to other men!" **

**Requirements: Rhett's POV.**

**I want this before Scarlett marries the second time, and I don't want her second marriage to happen (if possible) **

**For SASSIANI**

**Anyway, my prompt is not here, at least not entirely.**

**Conversations**

Going back to Atlanta was hard, he loved to be a blockade runner but the prospect of a sincere conversation with Scarlett was not letting him enjoy the adventure. Once he got to Atlanta everything was had been so long since he'd held her, smelled her, kissed her that a part of him wanted to stop pretending and confess her his feelings. But he knew that it was impossible, at least for the time been… maybe one day he would be able to do so.

Only a few days after his arrival, he found himself alone with Scarlett. He had asked for a short walk and after a couple of barbs she had accepted his invitation. They had walked for a while, chatting about nothing in particular when she had tried to trick him. First she had picked flowers 'to make a nice bouquet for the dinner table' but he knew that she was planning something else.

"Could you help me to choose some flowers, Rhett?" she asked with fake innocent eyes.

"Oh… I don't know Scarlett. I don't know a lot about flowers." He excused himself.

"You don't need to know about flowers. You just have to pick the flowers that you like the most."

"Hmmm… I don't see any buttercup here." He said pretending to be searching for flowers when he was waiting for her reaction. He did not have to wait too long to hear Scarlett's angry reply:

"Maybe I can find some yellow carnations for you, Rhett." She said slightly annoyed.

"Would you like a bouquet of Gardenias, my pet?"

She looked at him and smiled sweetly

"That should be beautiful, Rhett"

"Well, you should ask to some beaux of yours to get them for you. I think I will give you a begonia… your bouquet will look perfect with it in the middle."

"I should add a petunia and give it to you." Scarlett replied annoyed.

"No, a nice orange lily it will be better, right? But I will choose a spider flower instead."

She looked at him with all the hatred she could summon and retorted:

"I will give you a basket full of yellow carnations!"

He threw his head back and left a roar of laughter. He was quite sure that Scarlett did not know the meaning of certain flowers, but if he chose to say them between others she guessed what they meant and get mad.

"Alright let's make a truce and find some daisies for Mrs. Wilkes, alright my dear?"

Scarlett glared at him still fuming but after a few moments she shrugged her shoulders and started to pick daisies.

Rhett stared at her for a while until she looked around trying to find something to wrap them up.

"Take it" he said giving her his handkerchief.

"Thank you" she said looking straight at his eyes after avoiding them for a long time.

They were walking back in silence when Rhett stopped abruptly. He walked towards a small bush and took some small sky-blue flowers. He put one in his jacket and gave Scarlett the rest of them.

"They are lovely…what's their name?" Scarlett asked examining the little flowers.

Rhett did not answer right away. He entered the house to make a small talking with Melly. Getting an invitation to a Sunday dinner from Melanie was easy; after all he had the bouquet to help him. When he was ready to go, Scarlett followed him to the front door. He turned around and said:

"They are called forget-me-not." Scarlett looked at him quizzically and he added "The flowers I gave you are forget-me-nots… Goodbye Scarlett" then he turned around and walked away from her.

"Goodbye Rhett" she said looking at him oddly but he was giving her his back so he missed the look in her eyes.

At Sunday Rhett was in high spirits; he got to Pitty's house early with bonbons for her and some small gifts for Melanie and Scarlett. But at the dinner, Scarlett was silent. She barely lifted her eyes from the plate and she only talked when she was addressed. She only exchanged with him a few times and all she said was because of customary courtesy. When the dinner was almost over, she excused herself to retire early accusing a headache. Rhett knew that something was missing in her but he couldn't do anything until he was able to get her alone and force her to tell him what was bothering her.

The following day, Rhett woke up early. He had had a restless night… he had spent half of it thinking about his conversation with Michael and the events of the previous night. He might have not been able to sleep a minute but he looked as new. Nothing in his appearance gave a sign of his lack of sleep. Rhett walked in the sun with his infamous grin in his face, bowing his head to every lady in his way to Pittypat Hamilton's house. When he knocked the door, Uncle Peter answered but he did not let him in to wait in the parlor. The ex-slave hated Rhett with all his heart, and he would have never let him enter the house if Melanie was not there to order him to do so. Rhett did not let Uncle Peter's show of hate make him lost his high spirits; he knew that in a few seconds Scarlett would let him come in. At least he thought so, because after few moments, Uncle Peter opened the door and with a big grin in his face, announced that Scarlett was not in the house. After saying it, the man, who did not stop smiling, simply closed the door in Rhett's nose. Leaving a surprised Rhett, looking at the door like an idiot.

Rhett could not believe it. He was totally sure that Scarlett was at home, she did not worked in the hospital on Mondays and it was to early for her to be awake and visiting people. He had seen her yesterday, so it was no possibility for her to be in Tara. She must have been there, so he did something out of character. He crossed the street and waited for her, eventually she was going to go out and he was going to meet her no matter what. Less than an hour later, Scarlett left the house and walked towards the park. Rhett followed her close. He did not know why he did not make his presence known but something in him told him not to do so. Rhett followed Scarlett until she stopped in the farthest part of the park where she sat next to a tree and simply stared at the sky. Rhett could sense something surrounding her, a mixture of anger and sadness. He was used to her anger but her sadness was puzzling.

"Are you alright Scarlett?" he asked while getting close.

Scarlett turned around startled, but when she realized who he was, she turned around again giving him her back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I was walking by, when I saw you…" he started but she cut him short.

"You don't fool me, Rhett Butler; I know you went to Pitty's early in the morning"

"And you thought that I'd wait for you all this time, so I could follow you." He said mockingly

"I don't know if you waited for me but I'm sure that you didn't find me by chance" she said with an edge of sadness in her voice.

"Why did you avoided me in the dinner yesterday?" he asked without preambles, he was trying to follow his cousin advice, so games were banned.

"You know why… I won't let you play with me. You are a real cad." She said in a whisper.

"Pray tell me why, Scarlett?" he asked coolly.

"You went to the dinner, knowing fully that I didn't want you there." She turned around looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Why didn't you?" he asked looking her back.

"I know that you like to do that kind of things to everyone but your joke was really disgusting" she said avoiding his eyes

"Which joke, Scarlett? I haven't done any joke." He said puzzled but without giving any external sign of his confusion.

"And you are scoundrel enough to deny it" She said raising her voice.

"Scarlett, I haven't played any joke." He was really curious about his supposed joke.

"Of course not… you just made someone do it for you." She replied crossing her arms trying to look and sound cool but failing miserably.

"Scarlett, I assure you that I don't know what you are talking about" Rhett said coolly.

"You are a big fat liar, Rhett Butler!" She shouted at him loosing her composure.

"Pray tell me why, Scarlett" he replied nonchalantly.

"You… you … sent that… that creature to give Melly money for the hospital, luckily for you that Melly did not realize that it was your handkerchief" she stopped and Rhett opened his mouth to say something but suddenly she exclaimed:

"It's not enough that everyone knows that you 'know' her, you want to destroy our reputation because we receive you when everyone else doesn't… you want us to low us to you level, well Rhett I won't be an outcast for your fault." She was almost hysterical.

"Scarlett…" he was beginning to understand the issue.

"You said that if you have enough money, you can live without reputation… mind you Rhett, I don't have money, I like to go to parties and dance and have beautiful dresses but if I didn't have reputation, nor money, no one would invite me and there is not a bunch of rich men following me, ready to marry me… and even if I had them following me, I'm sure that none of them would like have an outcast for wife… I assure you" she said breathless.

"I understand you Scarlett" Said Rhett trying to calm her down. Scarlett was ready to keep on with her lecture but he put a finger in her lips.

"Let me finish, Scarlett" he said calmly "I know you think that I played a joke on you but I didn't. I assure you that I didn't do anything to damage your dear reputation whatsoever… what happened was a coincidence or other person's joke, but not mine."

Rhett looked how, little by little, his words were sinking in Scarlett mind and she understood them. When he was sure that she had positively grabbed all the meaning of his speech, he lifted the finger that kept her quiet.

"So, my pet. Do you have something to say?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmmmm… sorry for burning your handkerchief" she said blushing.

"What have you done?" he asked.

"I burned you handkerchief… the one you gave me when we went to pick up flowers. I was planning to return it to you but I was so mad that I burned it" she said and her cheeks turned the color of her name.

"Are you still mad at me?" Rhett asked unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"I guess not… "She said shrugging her shoulders "but you are still a scoundrel" she added.

"But I can deal with that, you know? All I need is a box of bonbons or any other present and you will forgive me in a blink of an eye." He said grinning.

"Oh! You are despicable"

"Calm down Scarlett. Don't ruff your feathers"

"I don't know why I let you be my friend. You are certainly a cad." She said pouting.

"Perhaps, because deep down you like cads?" he asked smiling.

"uffff" she huffed.

"That means that I'm forgiven?"

"No, that means that you can visit me because you are the only interesting person in town now. But don't flatter yourself, because if I find someone more interesting you are out." She said looking at him through her eyelashes.

"I guess I need to eliminate my competence" he said before leaving out a roar of laughter.

"And I guess I have to look for someone to replace you" she said carelessly.

"Come on Scarlett, I will escort you home." Rhett said serious, Scarlett had said made the comment without thinking but, for him, it felt like a blow.

In the following weeks he visited Scarlett a few times but they were always accompanied by Melanie. Rhett acted like a gentleman towards Melanie, no matter what. She reminded him of his own mother; she had a quiet strength and was a true lady. She did not act in certain way because she had been raised to act in that way; she acted like a lady because she was a lady by heart; she was simply like that. In the same way that Scarlett was naturally selfish, self-centered and vain; Melanie was kind, gentle and altruistic. When he was with Scarlett, he could act the way he wanted, she was like him and nothing he could say or do was truly shocking for her; Scarlett had the same moral codes as him… none. However, when Melanie was close both worn a mask, trying to conceal from her how they really were. Scarlett hid herself behind the southern lady façade all the time; while he brought afloat all his childhood teachings trying to look as a gentleman only when Melanie was near. Rhett gave up trying to satisfy the old guard and keep the appearances long ago; exactly at the moment when he realized that there was no way to be himself and a gentleman at the same time. He just told himself that he was not cut to be one and gave up all pretences. He had told the same to Scarlett a thousand times but she was too attached to her mother's teachings to see the truth in his words.

After a few weeks of visiting Scarlett and being chaperoned by Melanie, Rhett could invite Scarlett for a buggy ride without escort. It took him a good deal to persuade Scarlett to accompany him for a ride. But after waiting for her to get her shawl, they were out for a little outing.

"What's wrong Scarlett?" Rhett asked after several minutes of silence.

"Oh I don't know…" she replied looking away and avoiding him.

"You are lying. What's wrong with you?"

"Hmmm…"

"Come on Scarlett, you can tell me"

"I'm in a very odd position"

"Pray you tell me why?"

"Do you know Thomas Ripley?"

"The hospital's doctor?" he asked puzzled. What could possibly happen with the dull Meade's successor? He was just a fool, at least in his opinion.

"Yes, him, Doctor Meade's helper"

"Yes, I know him"

"Well… He… he drives me home when you are not in Atlanta and Uncle Peter can't come."

"So…"

"He is really nice and funny; He is always a gentleman" she said doubtful.

"He is a gentleman and…" he said encouraging her to keep on talking.

"Melly invited him a couple of times to dinner." She said avoiding the topic.

"And…" he said.

"We had being seeing each other and … whatever it's silly"

"No, you were saying something" something inside him told him to continue pushing the topic.

"Forget it, it's nothing."

"What's the matter Scarlett? You had been seeing each other and now?" suddenly her reticence to speak about the man made him feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing, just forget it."

"Don't tell me that you are a coward, Scarlett"

"He asked me to marry him." She blurted out and he choked.

"Really?" he asked breathlessly by the shocking answer she had just given him.

"Yes"

"And what you said?"

"I told him no"

"So what's wrong? He is not the first man that you had rebuffed."

"No, of course not but… I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Maybe I should have thought about it a little more."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He is a good man and he could be a wonderful father to Wade"

"Don't tell me that you are considering marrying a man only because he could be a good father." He mocked while inside he felt like dying.

"Of course not, but sometimes he is so nice with me that I don't know."

"Why you don't know?"

"I don't know, I just don't know"

"Are you telling me that you love him?"

"No… of course I don't love him." She replied and she looked doubtful.

"Are you telling me that you don't love Mr. Wilkes anymore?"

"I don't know what I'm telling you, Rhett… I want to go home, please." She said looking tired.

Rhett obeyed her and they rode in silence until they reached Pitty's house.

"Goodbye Rhett" Scarlett said before climbing down the buggy and running to the house.

"Goodbye Scarlett" he replied to an empty street.

"What was that?" he thought still looking to the closed door. His head was a complete mess. "Has she told me that she does not love Wilkes anymore or was it just my imagination?" he asked himself.

He went back to his hotel room where a bottle of whiskey was waiting him. Through the rest of the day and the following night he replayed his conversation with Scarlett. However, he could not find out the exact meaning of her words. Rhett had never seen Scarlett like that. She was not the kind of person who thought about her actions or regretted things.

Rhett thought of going to Belle's but he was not in mood for little confessions. Talking with Belle was not like talking with Michael. Even if he could trust both about not saying a thing to anybody, Belle had feelings for him. And every time Rhett said something about Scarlett, he was twisting the knife in her wound. And tonight he did not feel like hurting her. So he simply went to his hotel room and muttered his dilemmas to an imaginary companion.

"Maybe she does not love Wilkes anymore… but why she chose Ripley to have a relationship with? He is a boring little man. However, she did not say she does not love Wilkes any longer maybe I'm just putting the cart before the horse." Rhett was done losing her to other men. What he needed to do was to take that Ripley man of the middle. "If she wants to fall in love with someone, that someone will be me." He decided.

Taking Ripley out of the way had proved to be quite an easy task. Rhett only had needed a private conversation with the man and he was off the way. Now, he only needed to stick close to Scarlett until she fell in love with him.

The day before his depart into a new blockade, Rhett found Scarlett alone in the parlor. He was planning to say goodbye and leave, when Michael words echoed in his mind reminding him that he had not fulfilled his promise. He breathed deeply, hoping for the best and waiting for the worst.

"Alone with your thoughts, Scarlett?" he asked mockingly and he cursed himself "no games" he reminded himself.

"Oh! Hello Rhett. I didn't know you were here." Scarlett said looking at him.

"I just came to say goodbye"

"Oh!" she said and Rhett could not tell if it was some disappointment in her voice or he had just imagined it.

"I'm leaving for Europe tomorrow and before leaving I have to ask you something."

Scarlett's eyes lighted up. Rhett almost could see her making plans to make him live a merry hell. But he was not planning to give her something to use it against him.

"I made a promise to a relative and I'm planning to fulfill it" Rhett explained.

"You promise something to someone and you are planning to do it… I don't believe it" Scarlett said arching a perfect eyebrow.

"I'm full of surprises, my pet" said Rhett grinning.

"It looks like you are" Scarlett answered back.

"So, will you listen to me?"

"I will… shoot"

"Could you give me you opinion…?" he said but Scarlett cut him short.

"My opinion about what, Rhett?" she asked looking at him curious.

"About me, course" he said grinning.

"Do you want me to give you my opinion about you?" Scarlett asked perplexed.

"Indeed" he replied coolly.

Scarlett stood quiet for a few seconds thinking.

"My sincere opinion…?"

"If It's sincere it will be better, my pet" he said mockingly.

"Hmmm… you are a scoundrel"

"Could you elaborate on your answer please, Scarlett?"

"You can be charming when you want to but the most of the times you are a cad. I think some women can find you handsome but you are too broad-shoulder to look like a gentleman… you look more like a pirate. You move like a big cat, thinking about it, you look like a cat too, like a big and dark cat"

"Like a panther perhaps?" Rhett asked

"I don't know what a panther is but if it is a big and dark cat that moves with grace… Yes, you look like one' she said.

"So, I'm like a panther… that's is your opinion of me"

"Yes, I guess it is." Scarlett said doubting.

"Thanks for you sincere answer, my pet… I think I must be leaving now"

"Oh! You are leaving? Goodbye"

"Goodbye, Scarlett." He said while she followed him to the door "Oh before I forgot, you know I always compared you with a cat" he added before closing the door leaving her looking at him perplexed.

___________________________

**Author's note: Thanks to EugeniaVictoria****, BlaqueCat13, Scarlett Jaimie, CaptScarlett and CCgwtw for their reviews.**

**BlaqueCat13****: there is a story behind Michael and Natasha's relationship but is too long and quite irrelevant for the rest of the story… anyway, Natasha got her habit of call her father for his first name from me. (My mother hates it but I always forget to call her mother- it's not lack of respect is just… I don't know.) **

**Scarlett Jaimie****: It's always so hard to keep characters in character but Rhett is harder than the rest, at least for me.**

**CCgwtw****: I was not planning to introduce them in the first chapter but the first part of the description, until his father's opinion, was part of other story… sorry but I liked and I added to this one. I think, I should have erased their names to don't mess things.**

**Oh! I forgot… Note: flower's meaning **

***Spider Flower:Elope with me**

*******Forget-me-not:Faithful Love, Memories**

***Begonia:"Beware! I am fanciful!"**

***Carnation, Yellow:Disdain and Rejection**

***Buttercup:Childishness**

***Gardenia:"I love you in secret"**

***Lily, Orange:Hatred and Disdain, Wealth, Pride**

***Petunia:Anger and Resentment**

*******Daisy:Gentleness, Innocence, Loyal love**

**Probably Scarlett was too Out of character but I needed her to be like that to give Rhett so hope.**

**My beta is working at snail speed so I cannot predict when the next part will be ready****… I will try my best to update on Friday.**


	3. Questions

**Questions**

When Rhett entered in the office, Michael was already waiting for him.  
"So, how it was?" Michael asked him.  
"Hello Michael, nice to see you too" Rhett said mockingly. Michael only shook his hand dismissing the comment.  
"I know my life is simply too boring to make someone else pretend that it is interesting. Let's cut the pretences and tell me about your life"  
Rhett laughed, Michael was the kind of man he liked.  
"How was your mother-in-law's birthday party?" Rhett asked fully knowing that Michael hated the woman.  
"Like always… she insulted me and I had to put up with it" Michael replied. "Actually, this time was worse because Natasha was not there to entertain the woman while I ran away from her."  
"Your little demon was not there?"  
"No, her 'husband' appeared and I sent her away"  
"Husband?" Rhett could not keep his curiosity in check and asked.  
"Anyone can make a wrong decision and my princess is no exception… she married the wrong man and the bastard does not want to let her go. He keeps chasing her and hurting her more and more." Michael explained. "You know, after you left, I thought about the love issue and I only could understand you partially. I have never been in love so romantic love for me is a mystery; but I love my daughter and I can relate the love you feel with the kind of love I feel for my princess" Michael said "I know it's not the same, but I would do anything to make my little girl happy. I'm not stupid; she pulls tricks on me, she manipulates me and with a simple word she can hurt me more than anyone else I know. Sometimes, she hurts me on purpose. She wants to see me suffering and she manages to achieve her goal every time… but she only has to hug me or call me daddy and I will do anything for her…"Michael said with a far away look.  
"Michael has the same look that Scarlett has when she is thinking about the woodenheaded Wilkes" Rhett thought bitterly, but his thoughts were cut by Michael's voice.  
"So, are you going to tell me how it was or you will keep avoiding the topic asking me about my life?"  
Rhett realized that there was no way out; he had made a promise. And if Michael wanted to talk about Scarlett, he would have to talk about Scarlett. He sighed and retold his conversations with Scarlett while Michael listened carefully. From time to time, his cousin interrupted him to ask him for more details and better descriptions, especially of Scarlett's reactions. Once Rhett finished his recount of each conversation, he was ready to hear some comments and maybe some advice but Michael kept quiet.  
"Ashley is the man whom you think Scarlett is in love. Am I right?" Michael asked suddenly.  
Rhett's face blanched. If he had to write a list of the people he hated the most, Ashley was surely on top of it just below his father. He looked at the other man's eyes and he could see understanding in them. Michael was not trying to hurt him, he was asking sincerely.  
"Yes, he is" he answered after a few seconds.  
"Well, she does not sound too much in love to me." Michael said.  
"Were you listening to what I have just said?" Rhett asked bewildered.  
"I like her description of you. She is quite right; you really look like a big, dark pirate… especially while you are blockade running."  
"Well. No more blockades for me. I'm here to sell my ships." Rhett said nonchalantly.  
"Oh! That's sad, the idea sounds quite romantic… but you are changing the topic." Michael said smiling  
"I'm not changing the topic, you changed it. I'm just keeping the conversation flowing."  
"If you say so…" Michael said disregarding Rhett's comment "this Ashley… what does she think about him?"  
"She adores him; he is her knight in shining armor." Rhett answered bitterly.  
"Hmmm… But does she talk about him all the time?"  
"No, but when she is thinking about him she has dreamy eyes."  
"If you talk with her… Who brings up the topic of Ashley?"  
"She never says anything about her 'love' in front of me… I always bring up the topic."  
"May I ask why?" Michael asked. Obviously, he could not believe it.  
"I don't know … because I'm an idiot? … Because that is the only thing that makes me bite my tongue and not reveal my feelings for her? … Who knows?"  
"You should ask yourself about it, but not now... Did you ever ask her what she thinks about him?"  
"No! Are you nuts? Why should I do that?" Rhett asked losing his composure.  
"Why shouldn't you… that's the question, Rhett" Michael corrected him.  
"I can't ask her that, Michael."  
"Why not? It's a valid question…a very important one"  
"You can't ask me to hear her talking about her 'perfect gentleman'. I can barely stand the man and you want me to listen to her singing praises about him? "  
"My boy…" Said Michael shaking his head and smiling "I asked you to ask her what she really thinks about the man. You don't have to hear her loving ramblings; all you have to do is listen to her… think about what she is saying and ask yourself why she chose one word instead of another, why she chose to mention one characteristic instead of another, how she acts while she is talking. Read between lines, boy, not her literal words… read what she is not saying."  
"She is not a Shakespearean play, Michael."  
"No, but she is a human being and can be analyzed like a piece of literary work… by the way, ask her when she met him and her relationship with him."  
"Are you sure that you don't want me to stab myself and twist the knife in the wound?"  
"Ha-ha-ha… No, I'm just trying to show you something, my boy" Michael said with a knowing smile "Just wait and see." He added.  
Rhett looked at the man in front of him. He looked quite sure of himself, maybe he could see something that he himself could not.  
"Alright, I will ask her if I find the occasion to do it" Rhett said, even if he knew that he would never ask.  
"I know you won't do it and that is such a shame." Michael said "So you are planning to sell your ships?" he added changing the topic.  
"Yes, the blockade is getting more and more dangerous and I think it's not worth it" Rhett answered. Finally, the conversation was about something he felt comfortable talking about.  
"Maybe I can introduce you to somebody who might be interested in buying." Michael said.  
And the conversation kept going for more pleasant topics, at least, in Rhett's opinion.

Michael introduced Rhett to a few wealthy businessmen and he could sell his ships quite quickly, getting more money that he had thought. Only a few weeks later, Rhett was free to return to America. The idea of another honest conversation with Scarlett was not attractive, especially if they were supposed to talk about Ashley.  
"I will ask her only if I find the right occasion to do it" he promised himself but he knew that he could never stand Scarlett talking about why Ashley was a perfect gentleman who deserved to be loved and cherished while he was a rascal who did not deserve to be loved.  
After arriving to Charleston, he spent a few weeks with his family. He could swear he had seen his cousin around a few times but his mother and sister told him she was not in town. So he finally left his paranoid thoughts aside and went to Atlanta. He was ready to visit his green-eyed vixen.  
He arrived in Atlanta and after checking in the hotel, he went to see her. Uncle Peter answered the door and this time, it was Rhett's turn to laugh. The old servant had to put up and let him in. Rhett found Scarlett alone in the parlor. Pittypat had retreated to her room, leaving her niece alone to face him.  
"Good morning, Scarlett" he greeted her.  
"Good morning" said Scarlett "How was your trip?"  
"Quite nice, thank you" he said and the silence fell on the room.  
"Was she pleased?" Scarlett asked all of a sudden.  
"Who?" Rhett asked dumbfounded by her question.  
"Your relative… was she pleased?"  
"Oh! Yes, my relative was quite pleased."  
"Was she surprised by my answer or by the fact that you fulfilled your promise?"  
"Yes, by both, I think"  
"Is she pretty?" Scarlett asked curious.  
"I'm quite sure Michael is a man. I would never call Michael pretty. In fact, I can't picture him with a corset or a dress…he is too big to look good in a dress. And I assure you he does not look like the type who wears a corset. Thinking about it, he is getting quite thick round the middle."  
"Oh" said Scarlett blushed.  
"What made you think that my relative was a she?"  
"Well, I don't know… you said that you hate your father and I thought that it was the same with all your male relatives."  
"No, luckily, the rest of my male relatives are not like him. Well, they are quite like him but Michael is not" said Rhett. "I think he is falling in love with you, even if he does not know you. He likes charming self-centered girls especially if they are in love of another man. He is quite a masochist" he added.  
They remained silent for a while. He was gathering courage to ask what Michael had requested him to ask when Scarlett interrupted him.  
"I'm sorry to cut our conversation short, Rhett, but I have to go to the train station before my train leaves."  
"Are you going to Tara?"  
"Yes. It's my last chance" she said with dreamy eyes.  
"Are you going to be gone for long?" said Rhett losing his courage.  
"No, I only have a week, mother does not want me to stay too long, she says that the hospital needs me" she sounded quite disappointed.  
"So, goodbye Scarlett"  
"Goodbye Rhett, see you soon"  
The following day, he traveled back to Charleston. If Scarlett was not in Atlanta, he did not have anything to do there. He returned more than a month later and he felt quite disappointed when he heard that Pittypat Hamilton had escaped to Macon. If Pittypat was not in Atlanta, certainly Melanie and Scarlett were not there either. He was planning to go back to Charleston when he decided to pass by the Peachtree Street house to have, at least, a look at her window. To his surprise, instead of a dark and empty house, he found light in it. When he got close, he was able see Scarlett sitting on the porch. Without thinking, he opened the front gate and, carrying his wide Panama hat in his hand, he settled himself on the top step at her feet. He was happy to know that she was still in Atlanta and not in Macon but he knew he would never say it out loud.  
"I heard that Miss Pitty had left to Macon and, of course, I thought you had gone too. So when I saw your light, I came here to investigate. Why did you stay?" he said trying to sound detached.  
"Doctor Meade made me stay to keep Melanie company. You see, she… she can't refugee just now."  
"What?" He asked frowning. "You are not telling me that Mrs. Wilkes is still here? I never heard of such stupidity. It's quite dangerous for her in her condition."  
He could see that Scarlett was embarrassed and that made him smile.  
"It's quite ungallant of you not to think that I might get hurt too," she said tartly.  
His eyes flickered with amusement. She was so vain and selfish; she could not care less what might happen to Mrs. Wilkes.  
"I'd back you against the Yankees any day." He said sounding serious though his eyes flickered with amusement.  
"I'm not sure that that's a compliment," she said uncertainly.  
"It isn't," he answered. "When will you stop looking for compliments in men's lightest utterances?"  
"When I'm on my deathbed," she replied and smiled.  
"Vanity, vanity," he said. "At least, you are frank about it."  
He watched her, waiting for her answer but she was silent. He felt unsure of what to do, suddenly she looked terribly sad.  
"Why are you blue?" he asked concerned. She was not the type of woman who was sad about anything.  
"Oh! The Yankees are close to Tara and my little sister is ill with typhoid and…and… now, I can't go home, because Mother wouldn't let me for fear I'd catch it too. Oh, dear, and I do so want to go home!"  
"Well, don't be blue, my pet" he said and his voice was kinder. He wanted to hold her but he knew that it was not possible. "You are much safer here in Atlanta even if the Yankees do come, than you'd be at Tara. The Yankees won't hurt you and typhoid would."  
"The Yankees wouldn't hurt me! How can you say such a lie?" she said perplexed.  
"Scarlett, the Yankees aren't demons. They haven't got horns and hoofs. They don't howl at the moon, either. They are pretty much like us…only with worse manners and terrible accents." In that moment, he realized that it was that what his cousins probably thought of him and the idea made him smile.  
"Why, the Yankees would…"  
"Rape you? I think not. Though, of course, they'd want to." He said and he was quite sure about it.  
"If you are going to talk vilely, I will go inside and you will find yourself talking alone," she said crossing her arms.  
"Come on Scarlett… Don't tell me that wasn't what you were thinking?"  
"Of course not! Not everyone has a nasty mind like yours"  
"Oh, what a little liar you are! No use getting mad at me for reading your thoughts. That's what all our delicately nurtured and pure-minded Southern ladies think. I'd bet that even the respectable Mrs. Merriwether thinks about it . . ." he stopped his ramblings. It was not use to keep talking about the Yankees when there were more pleasant topics to choose "Speaking of such matters," he continued, "Where is your chaperon? Where is Mrs. Merriwether or Mrs. Meade? They always look at me ready to jump at my throat if I do, say or even think something improper."  
"Mrs. Meade usually comes over at night," answered Scarlett. "But she couldn't tonight. Phil, her boy, is home."  
"Really? Lucky me," he said calmly, "to find you alone."  
She laughed nervously.  
"Don't laugh, Scarlett, there is nothing to laugh about" he said, and taking her hand, he turned it over and pressed his lips into the palm. His lips traveled to her wrist and he could feel her pulse. She tried to draw back her hand.  
He chuckled softly. He liked the way she made him feel but he liked more the way she tried to pretend not to be moved by his caresses.  
"Don't pull away! I won't hurt you!" he said quietly and felt how his own breath made Scarlett shiver.  
"Hurt me? You could not hurt me even if you wanted to, I'm not afraid of you Rhett Butler, or of any other man!" she cried, and her voice shook as well as her hands.  
"An admirable sentiment, but do lower your voice. Mrs. Wilkes might hear you. And pray compose yourself." He was delighted at her flurry.  
"Scarlett, you do like me, don't you?" he asked suddenly; she acted like if his touch had not disturbed her but he knew she was pretending. Maybe he had a chance after all.  
"Well, sometimes," she answered cautiously. "When you aren't acting like a varmint."  
He laughed again and held the palm of her hand against his hard cheek.  
"I think you like me because I am a varmint. You've known so few incorrigible varmints in your sheltered life that my very difference holds an attractive charm for you. You said it yourself, I'm a big dark panther… panthers are dangerous and I think you like dangerous things."  
She tried again to pull her hand free but he was not ready to let her go.  
"That's not true! I would be stupid if I like dangerous things. I like nice men…men you can trust that they'll always be a gentleman."  
"You mean men you can always control and manipulate as you please. It's merely a matter of definition. But no matter..."  
He kissed her palm again, and again.  
"But you do like me. Could you ever love me, Scarlett?" he asked fully knowing that her answer could be crucial; if she answered honestly. Maybe he could confess to her his feelings. She looked quite moved by his touch; maybe after all, she felt something for him more than friendship. Maybe she cared about him, and well played fondness could become a lot of fondness and even love. Perhaps, he could risk a bit and show her his cards instead of keeping them close to his vest.  
But she answered with studied coolness: "Indeed, no. That is impossible …not unless you change your behavior considerably."  
He realized that there was no way for him to ask something serious now, so he chose to make her mad instead. If she was not being sincere, he was not planning to be honest himself.  
"And I have no intention of changing my ways. So you could not love me? That's how I hoped it should be. For while I like you immensely, I do not love you and it would be tragic indeed for you to suffer again from unrequited love, wouldn't it, dear?" he lied cursing himself for his moment of weakness." May I call you 'dear,' Mrs. Hamilton? I shall call you 'dear' whether you like it or not, so no matter."  
"You don't love me?"  
"No, I don't. Did you hope me to do so?" he bit his tongue. If she admitted that she had hoped, he would fall to his knees and pour his heart out to her. But there would be a snowy winter in hell before admitting it.  
"Don't be so arrogant! Of course I did not hope it. I'm not a fool"  
"You hoped! Unfortunately, I have to destroy your hopes! I should love you, for you are charming and talented at many useless accomplishments. But many ladies have charm and accomplishments and are just as useless as you are. No, I don't love you. But I do like you tremendously… for the flexibility of your principles, for the selfishness which you hardly ever trouble to hide, and for the shrewd practicality in you."  
She began to splutter wordlessly. Unaware that, in his mind, this little rambling was his own twisted way to tell her he loved her.  
"Don't interrupt," he begged, squeezing her hand.  
But she interrupted him anyway.  
"I still don't forgive you for what you did the last time you where here!"  
"What did I do last time Scarlett?" He asked between amusement and curiosity.  
"I don't know what you have told Thomas but now he avoids me like the plague and I know it's because of you. So get out and don't you ever come again… You hear me?"  
"Don't ruffle your feathers Scarlett. I did not do anything." he lied shamelessly. He had had a very persuasive talk with Mr. Ripley which had included a not so subtle warning. If he got close to Scarlett, he would not have a chance to live to regret it.  
"Yes, you did. Before telling you about Thomas everything was alright between us and now he does not want to talk to me anymore."  
"Perhaps he has found someone more interesting to talk to?"  
"Someone more interesting?? My foot! You did something and I will find it out sooner or later, Rhett Butler."  
"I'm sure that you will find out that I did not do anything to the man, Scarlett."  
"Yes, you did!!" she exclaimed totally mad.  
"No, I didn't" he replied coolly.  
"You've told him something." Scarlett mumbled.  
"Come on Scarlett. I barely know the man. Why would I have said something to him?"  
"I don't know but you always act …" she said but stopped.  
"I act…"  
"Irregular… erratic…ly" she struggled to find the correct word.  
"You mean that I'm unpredictable?" he helped smiling mockingly.  
"Yes you are… like that." She replied blushing.  
"I'm unpredictable…I will take it as a compliment." He said taking her hand again and kissing it. "Now, where I was? Oh! Yes…I like you, Scarlett. I like you immensely because we aren't so different. I realize you still treasure the memory of the woodenheaded Mr. Wilkes, who's probably dead these six months. But there must be room in your heart for me too. I know that there will be room for me in your pretty little heart. Scarlett, Could you stop trying to take your hand away from me? I'm in a very delicate moment and I will appreciate if I have your full attention." He said kissing her hand again and again. "What I'm trying to say, my dear, is that I like you very much and I would like to make you a proposition… Scarlett, could you stop struggling? I am trying to make you a declaration. I have wanted you since the first time I laid eyes on you, in the hall of Twelve Oaks, when you were catching every man's attention. I want you more than I have ever wanted any woman…and I've waited longer for you than I've ever waited for any woman."  
"Is that a marriage proposal?"  
He dropped her hand and laughed so loudly that she shrank back in her chair. If she had voiced the question with a different tone, he would have told her yes. However, the tone of her voice made him refrain from doing so.  
"Good Lord, no! Didn't I tell you a thousand times I wasn't a marrying man?" he lied. He was ready to give up his bachelor life for her but she would never know it.  
"But…but…what…"  
He rose to his feet and, hand on heart, made her a burlesque bow.  
"Dear," he said quietly, "What I'm trying to propose to you is simply to be my mistress without having first seduced you."  
"Mistress!" she exclaimed." What would I get out of that except a passel of brats?" She blurted out. And then her jaw dropped in horror as she realized what she had said. He laughed until he choked; gazing at her in the shadows as she sat pressing her handkerchief to her mouth, totally shocked.  
"That's why I like you! You are the only honest woman I know, the only woman who looks on the practical side of the matters without beclouding the issue with excuses about sin and morality. Any other woman would have fainted first and then shown me the door." He said still amused by her sincere answer.  
Scarlett jumped to her feet, totally ashamed.  
"I will show you the door," she shouted. "Get out! How dare you say such things to me! What have I ever done to encourage you…to make you suppose. . . Get out and don't ever come back here. I mean it this time. Don't you ever come back here. I'll never forgive you."  
He picked up his hat and bowed. He was amused at what she had said, and he was watching her with alert interest. If she showed some sign of feelings deeper than fondness, he would rectify his suggestion and propose for her to marry him, instead. But she only turned round and entered into the house. She grabbed hold of the door and shut it with a bang.  
He walked all the way to the hotel insulting himself for his own stupidity. He had never thought he could be such a fool.  
"Have a chance? How can I have a chance when she only thinks of the woodenheaded Wilkes?" he thought bitterly. "She does not think of me like someone she could love; she only sees me like a friend, a fool who entertains her." He kept the same trail of thoughts for days. Every time he thought about Scarlett, he reminded himself a list of reasons why he shouldn't think about her anymore. But, as always, it did not work.  
He did not visit Scarlett anymore; a part of him was afraid of her reaction if she saw him again. So he kept himself away but ready to help her if she needed him.

**Author's note:  
My beta is sleeping… if you found grammar mistakes, typos or anything awkward, let me know. I appreciate any kind of correction =)  
I used some of MM's words… I could not help myself I love this scene. =)  
I don't know when will be the next chapter… It's written but it needs correction. Probably it will be on Sunday or Monday.  
No lessons this chapter… I should have added some but it was too late to change the story. Ok class, you are dismiss, See you in the next chapter =D**

**Thank you so much to CeeJay aka BlaqueCat13 for her corrections. **


	4. War and peace

**Chapter 4**

**War and peace**

Four weeks had passed after their last meeting, Rhett was almost sure Scarlett would not need him. He was ready to retreat and leave for England when Prissy came to Belle's saloon looking for him. She asked him to help them to run away from Atlanta and he did not know how he would find a horse and wagon to accomplish his mission.  
He walked around the town until he got close to a farm. He saw the stables and sneaked in them; inside he found a poor excuse of a horse and a cart which looked just about ready to crumble. He thought about searching for something better but he needed transportation at that very minute and the army had taken all the horses and carts away so it was probably the only horse left in the entire town. Trying not to make any noise, he took the horse and the wagon out and started to ride them to the road. When he heard some noises behind him he realized he had not been silent enough and now an angry farmer was shooting at him.  
"Oh Gosh! The things I do for her" he thought while he avoided the bullets lying in the floor of the cart. He felt stupid, knowing how much he would do for her. "And I would do it gladly."  
When he could not hear any more shots, he returned to a sitting position. He rode the wagon towards the Peachtree Street house; fully knowing the night would be a long one. The dangers of the night had affected him like an intoxicant. He felt he could climb any mountain or swim any sea. He felt the same way he had felt while blockade running.  
He reached his destination with full adrenaline. His black eyes danced as though amused by the whole affair, as though the earth-splitting sounds and the horrid glare were merely things to frighten children.  
He greeted her but his cool only made her lose her calm and she started to cry like a small child. Between sobs he found out that Scarlett wanted to go to Tara and he knew she would do it no matter how.  
She was crying and he could not resist it. Unexpectedly, she was in his arms, her wet cheek against his shirt, her beating hands stilled against him. His hands caressed her tumbled hair gently, soothingly, and his voice was gentle too. So gentle, so quiet, so devoid of mockery, it did not seem his voice at all but the voice of some stranger who smelled of brandy, tobacco and horses.  
"Come on Scarlett," he said softly. "Don't cry." He said kissing her hair and trying to sooth her.  
He longed to hold her in his arms forever but he could not. He fumbled in his pocket and produced a handkerchief and wiped her eyes.  
"Tell me what to do. We must work fast." he ordered, a glint of a smile in his eyes.  
Seeing how her lip trembled and her eyes looked up at him vulnerably, he took command.  
"Mrs. Wilkes has had her child? It will be dangerous to move her… dangerous to drive her twenty-five miles in that shaky wagon. We'd better leave her with Mrs. Meade."  
"The Meades aren't home. I can't leave her."  
"Very well, she goes with us. Where is that simple-minded little wench?"  
"Upstairs"  
"Call her and tell her to get the smallest feather bed in the house and put it in the wagon."  
Still Scarlett did not attempt to move. He took her arm and some of the vitality which animated him seemed to flow into her body. He propelled her into the hall but she still stood helplessly looking at him. His lip went down mockingly: "Can this be the brave young woman who swore me she feared neither God nor man?" He suddenly burst into laughter and dropped her arm. Stung, she stared at him, hatred shining in her eyes.  
"I'm not scared," she said defiantly.  
"Yes, you are. In another moment you'll faint and I have no smelling salts with me." He replied nonchalantly, ignoring her anger.  
She stamped her foot helplessly and without a word picked up the lamp and started up the stairs. He followed her close behind laughing softly to himself. It was a relief seeing that she was not strong all the time and that she needed him.  
"Follow me," said Scarlett, turning to Melanie's door and Rhett went behind her, hat in hand.  
Melanie lay quietly with the sheet up to her chin. Her face was deathly white but her eyes, sunken and black circled, were serene. She showed no surprise at the sight of Rhett in her bedroom but seemed to take it as a matter of course. She tried to smile weakly but the smile died before it reached the corners of her mouth.  
"We are going home, to Tara," Scarlett explained rapidly. "The Yankees are coming. Rhett is going to take us. It's the only way, Melly."  
Melanie tried to nod her head feebly and gestured toward the baby.  
Scarlett picked up the small baby and wrapped him hastily in a thick towel. Rhett stepped to the bed.  
"I'll try not to hurt you," he said quietly, tucking the sheet about her. "See if you can put your arms around my neck." He felt respect for the woman; she had had a child only an hour ago and she was terribly weak but not scared.  
Melanie tried but her hands fell back weakly. He bent, slipped an arm under her shoulders and another across her knees and lifted her gently. She did not cry out but he could feel her body trembling as she fought to not do so. Scarlett held the lamp high for Rhett to see and started toward the door when Melanie made a feeble gesture toward the wall.  
"What is it?" Rhett asked softly.  
"Please," Melanie whispered, trying to point. "Charles."  
Rhett looked down at her as if he thought her delirious but Scarlett understood.  
"Please," Melanie whispered again, "the sword."  
"Oh, all right," said Scarlett  
Rhett waited for Scarlett to grab the rest of the things she needed and come close to the wagon. While waiting he examined the wagon.  
The wagon was very small and the boards about the sides very low. The wheels leaned inward as if their first revolution would make them come off. The front seat was only a narrow plank across the sides of the wagon. He realized that the cart was in worse shape than he had thought. And the horse was not much better than the wagon. He was a small thin animal and he stood with his head dispiritedly low, almost between his forelegs. His back was raw with sores and harness galls and he breathed as no sound horse should.  
"Not much of an animal is it?" Rhett grinned. "Looks like he'll die in the shafts. But he's the best I could do. Some day I'll tell you with flourishes just where and how I stole him and how by a hair's breadth I missed getting shot. Nothing but my devotion to you would make me, at this stage of my life, turn horse thief…and thief of such a horse. Let me help you in."  
Rhett picked Scarlett up bodily and swung her to it. He climbed onto the seat beside her and picked up the reins.  
"Oh, wait!" she cried. "I forgot to lock the front door."  
He burst into a roar of laughter and slapped the reins upon the horse's back. This woman was amazing! She was running away from the Yankee's army and she thought of something so trivial like locking the door. The way that her mind worked would never stop amazing him.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"At you…locking the Yankees out," he said shaking his head and the horse started off, slowly, reluctantly. Rhett rode the wagon through Atlanta's streets while the explosions became louder and louder.  
"That must be the last of the ammunition trains," Rhett said calmly. "Why didn't they get them out this morning, the fools?"  
The animal broke into a shambling trot and the wagon swayed forward with a jolt that threw them about like popcorn in a popper.  
Scarlett shrank closer to Rhett, taking his arm in fingers that trembled and looked up at him. At her touch he turned to her, his eyes gleaming with a light as frightening as the fire.  
"Here," he said, laying a hand on one of the long-barreled pistols in his belt. "If anyone, black or white, comes up on your side of the wagon and tries to lay a hand on the horse, shoot him and we'll ask questions later. But for God's sake, don't shoot the nag in your excitement." Said Rhett trying to sound humorous but she looked too frightened to realize.  
"I…I have a pistol," she whispered.  
"You have? Where did you get it?" he asked curious.  
"It's Charles' gun."  
"Charles?" he asked and for a minute he could not pin point who Charles was.  
"Yes, Charles Hamilton…my husband."  
"Did you ever really have a husband, my dear?" he whispered and laughed softly. He could not remember the boy whom Scarlett had married.  
"How do you suppose I got my boy?" she cried angrily.  
"Oh, there are other ways with which a woman can get a baby…" Rhett said but Scarlett cut him short.  
"Will you close you mouth and hurry?" she asked angrily.  
But he drew rein abruptly, almost at Marietta Street, in the shadow of a warehouse not yet touched by the flames.  
"Hurry, please!" She ordered him desperately.  
"Soldiers," he said and he pointed to the front of the wagon.  
A group of soldiers came down Marietta Street, between the burning buildings, walking tiredly, rifles held any way, heads down, too weary to hurry, too weary to care if the entire world were crashing around them. They were all ragged, many were barefooted and here and there a dirty bandage wrapped a head or arm.  
"Take a good look at them," came Rhett's gibing voice, "What is left of the guard of the Glorious Cause is retreating... someday you will be able to tell about them to your grandchildren, about what you are seeing now."  
Rhett sat still, the reins lax in his hands, looking at the last of the soldiers, a curious moody look on his swarthy face. He couldn't stop thinking about the war, that damn war, which took everything good with her: life, health, love; leaving only death, sickness and hunger.  
"Oh, name of God, Rhett! Are you crazy? Hurry! Hurry!" Scarlett said taking him out of his reverie.  
With all the speed the horse could summon, the wagon jolted and bounced across Atlanta's Streets. For an eternity, it seemed, they were in the midst of flaming torment and then abruptly they were in semidarkness again.  
As they dashed down the street and out of the burning city, Rhett applied the whip automatically. He felt numb, acting like an automaton. He did not remember that Scarlett was next to him; his mind was distracted trying to analyze the situation and getting out of the city in one piece. His broad shoulders were hunched forward and his chin jutted out. The thoughts in his mind were not pleasant. The heat of the fire made sweat stream down his forehead and cheeks but he did not wipe it off.  
Little by little, the red glow in the sky was fading now and the road became dark. He was too lost in his dark thoughts to speak.  
"Oh, Rhett," Scarlett whispered clasping his arm, "What would we ever have done without you? I'm so glad you aren't in the army!"  
He turned his head and gave her one look, a look that made her drop his arm and shrink back. There was no mockery in his eyes now. They were naked and there was anger and something like bewilderment in them. His lip curled down and he turned his head away. He felt guilt, he had just realized of the extension of his past actions. If for some reason he had the chance of marrying Scarlett and have children, they would never have a chance to be part of the southern society for the simple fact that his father had never fought in the war. If he had the chance of having children, they were destined to be outcast for his faults. He had never thought about the future, at least not in that aspect. All the things that his father had said were true; he was a big disappointment. And Scarlett was glad that he was fool enough to be in Atlanta when he needed to be with the army, fighting for his reputation and his children's future.  
For a long time, they moved in a sepulchral silence. Finally after a while they were on a wider, smoother road. The dim shapes of houses grew farther and farther apart and unbroken woods loomed wall-like on either side.  
"We're out of town now," said Rhett briefly, drawing rein, "and on the main road to Rough and Ready."  
"Hurry. Don't stop please!"  
"Let the animal rest a bit." Then turning to her, he asked slowly: "Scarlett, do you still want to go to Tara?"  
"What?"  
"Do you still want to try to get through to Tara? It's suicidal. Steve Lee's cavalry and the Yankee Army are between you and Tara."  
"Oh, yes! Yes! Please, Rhett, let's hurry. The horse isn't tired."  
"Just a minute. You can't go down to Jonesboro on this road. You can't follow the train tracks. They've been fighting up and down there all day from Rough and Ready on south. Do you know any other roads, small wagon roads or lanes that don't go through Rough and Ready or Jonesboro?"  
"Oh, yes," cried Scarlett in relief. "If we can just get near to Rough and Ready, I know a wagon trace that winds off from the main Jonesboro road and comes out only a mile from Tara."  
"Good. General Steve Lee was there during the afternoon covering the retreat. If the Yankees aren't there, you have a good chance to get through there. Don't let the army pick up your horse."  
"I… can get through? What do you mean, Rhett? Aren't you coming with us?"  
"No. I'm leaving you here." he had made up his mind; he had only one chance to mend his misdeeds: joining the army and fighting the last battles with the southern militia. He was determined to be part of the war and not to ruin his offspring's chances.  
She looked around desperately.  
"She cannot believe it" he thought "I'm sorry my dear, I can't explain it to you… not yet"  
"Are you leaving us? Where…where are you going?"  
"I am going, my dear, to join the army." He was grinning; the old mockery was back in his eyes.  
"Oh, I could choke you for scaring me with your silly jokes! Let's get on."  
"I'm not joking. And I am hurt, Scarlett, that you do not take my gallant sacrifice with better spirit. Where is your patriotism, your love for Our Glorious Cause? Now is your chance to tell me to return with my shield or on it. But, talk fast, for I want to talk to you before departing for the wars."  
"Rhett, you are joking me! It's not funny so stop it."  
She grabbed his arm. She was on the verge of tears. He raised her hand and kissed it airily. He wished he could stay but it was impossible.  
"Selfish to the end, aren't you, my dear? You are thinking only of your own life and not of the gallant Confederacy. Think how our troops will be heartened by my eleventh-hour appearance." There was a malicious tenderness in his voice.  
"Oh, Rhett," she wailed, "how can you do this to me? Why are you leaving me?"  
"Why?" he laughed jauntily. "Because, perhaps of the betraying sentimentality that lurks in all of us Southerners. Perhaps… perhaps because I am ashamed. Who knows?"  
"Ashamed? You should die of shame. To desert us here in the middle of nowhere, alone, helpless…"  
"Dear Scarlett! You aren't helpless. Anyone as selfish and determined as you are is never helpless. God help the Yankees if they should get you."  
He stepped abruptly down from the wagon and, as she watched him, stunned with bewilderment, he came around to her side of the wagon.  
"Get out," he ordered. He wanted to say goodbye properly even if deep inside, he wanted to kick himself.  
She stared at him. He reached up roughly, caught her under the arms and swung her to the ground beside him. With a tight grip on her he dragged her several paces away from the wagon.  
"I'm not asking you to understand or forgive. Because, I shall never understand or forgive myself for this stupidity. I am annoyed at myself to find that so much idealistic ideas still linger in me. But our fair Southland needs every man. Didn't our brave Governor Brown say just that? Such a lovely speech, only made to encourage our brave gentlemen to go and die for an impossible cause. Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori, should have been better but no matter. I'm off to the wars." He laughed suddenly, a ringing, free laugh that startled the echoes in the dark woods. He laughed at himself for being such an idealistic idiot.  
"'I could not love thee, dear, so much, loved I not Honour more.' That's a pat speech, isn't it? Certainly better than anything I can think up myself, at the present moment. For I do love you, Scarlett, it does not matter what I said that night on the porch last month or anything I said before. You were right. I did threaten your boring Mr. Ripley. Well I didn't threaten him so much as I just gave him two options… he had to choose his neck or you and frankly the man does not love you at all because he chose his life over you. At least, he does not love you like I do… because I would never let someone drive me away from you especially with threats. I would have just killed the guy."  
His drawl was caressing and his hands slid up her bare arms, warm strong hands.  
"I love you, Scarlett, because you are just like me. We are rebels and egocentric scoundrels, my dear. Neither of us gives a damn if the entire world goes to hell, as long as we are alive and well. I love you deeply, madly and desperately…" he said when he realized that she was not listening to him. She was hearing to his words but she was not making sense of them.  
"Too bad…you are not even listening to me now. I know you can hear me but I can see in those pretty eyes of yours that my words hold no meaning for you at all… too bad for you, my dear. However, I can say whatever I please and you will never remember my words. I love you Scarlett. I love you so much that it hurts. And the fact that you are still infatuated with that wooden-headed… poor excuse of a man, drives me crazy. If you just tell me that you care for me, I will give you the world. But, I guess, that will never happen. Anyway, contra spem spero."  
His arms went around her waist and shoulders and he pressed her until he felt her body against the hard muscles of his thighs. A warm tide of feeling, bewildering, frightening, swept over them, carrying out of their minds the time and place and circumstances. She felt as limp as a rag doll, warm, weak and helpless, and he supported her. They were in a little world where only they existed. A place where the time did not matter anymore and he wished they could stay forever.  
"Are you sure that you don't want to change your mind about what I said last month? There's nothing like danger and death to give an added impulse. Be patriotic, Scarlett. Think how you would be sending a soldier to his death with beautiful memories."  
He was kissing her now, kissing her with slow, hot lips that were so leisurely as though he had the whole night before him. He kissed her face tracing the contour of her jaw. He bent her body backward and his lips traveled down her throat to where her pulse was. Her heart was beating madly and he could feel it. He did not want to stop kissing her. If only she let him love her like he knew she deserved to be loved, he could give her everything and more.  
"Sweet," he whispered. "Sweet."  
He kissed her until Wade's scared voice took him out of his reverie.  
"Muvver! Wade fwightened!"  
He felt Scarlett's body stiffen and he realized that their little world was shattered; reality crushed them and he heard Scarlett's words all too clear.  
"Oh, you cad!" she cried. "You low-down, cowardly, nasty, rotten thing!" And she drew back her arm and slapped him across the mouth with all the force she had left. He took a step backward, his hand going to his face.  
"Ah," he said quietly and for a moment they stood facing each other in the darkness. Reality was finally there, all too real. Her slap did not hurt him but the reality of their situation did. And he did deserve the slap… a not pleasant way to make him come to his senses.  
"They were right! Everybody was right! You aren't a gentleman!"  
"My dear," he said trying to sound amused when his feelings where too far from amusement. "How inadequate a comment"  
"Go on! Go on now! I want you to hurry. I don't want to ever see you again. I hope a cannon ball lands right on you. I hope it blows you to a million pieces. I…"  
"Never mind the rest. I follow your general idea. When I'm dead on the altar of my country, I hope your conscience hurts you."  
He turned away and walked back towards the wagon. He stood beside it, he spoke and his voice was changed, courteous and respectful as it always was when he spoke to Melanie.  
"Mrs. Wilkes?" he asked  
Prissy's frightened voice made answer from the wagon.  
"Gawdlmighty, Cap'n Butler! Miss Melly done fainted away back yonder."  
"She's not dead? Is she breathing?" he asked concerned. Mrs. Wilkes was a true lady and did not deserve to die.  
"Yassuh, she breathin'."  
"Then she's probably better off as she is. If she were conscious, I doubt if she could bear all the pain. Take good care of her, Prissy. Try not to be a bigger fool than you are."  
"Yassuh. Thankee suh."  
"Good-by, Scarlett."  
His feet ground on the pebbles of the road and he started to walk away from the wagon. He walked away from the love of his life; knowing that might be the last time he saw her. He walked towards war; ready to fight for a cause he did not believe in and for the sake of the children he might never have.

______________________________________________

**Author note:**** This story is little by little coming to an end… two more chapters and it's done. =)**

**I only have a few more hours of freedom before starting classes again… quite depressing idea. I love the university but I won't be able to write anything until December. =(**

**Another chapter without beta. **

**OK a little Latin lesson.**

***dulce et decorum est pro patria mori: It is sweet and honorable to die for the fatherland.**

***contra spem spero:hope against hope**

**Update! Thanks again to CeeJay aka BlaqueCat13 for her corrections. **


	5. Haunted

**Chapter 5**

**Haunted**

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He was safe in England again but his ghosts still haunted him to no end. On one side, Scarlett and all her charms and defects drove him crazy, tempting him, making him unable to get some sleep. On the other side, the war's memories disturbed him showing again and again all the things he wanted to forget. War was an awful experience; not only did it carry death and sickness, it also took away all the good things with it. He had survived war; he was forever thankful to be alive but sometimes he wondered if being alive had not cost him more that he had thought.  
In the nights, he hoped to get a good night of sleep even if he knew that was impossible.  
The only way to get a full night of rest was drinking himself to oblivion or following Michael's advice and drinking the awful medicine that his son had given Rhett to help him sleep. Michael's son had advised him to try to forget those memories talk to someone about them, but the only person who Rhett was able to trust was Michael and he was not ready to talk about it. Luckily, Michael had addressed the topic only once, when he had told him to write about what was troubling him and if he did not want to share it he could simply burn it. Rhett had used some of his sleepless nights to write about his war memories. He had written about his war comrades. People who were simple, people who believed in the confederate cause and had wives and children waiting at home if they were lucky enough to return. He wrote of his conversations with them, all the little secrets and hopes that they had shared while they were waiting between battles, the anecdotes and jokes they made up trying to lighten up the moment. He wrote about the battles, the waiting death, the anxiety to go back home. In those sleepless nights he poured his heart out; he bled over each page only to burn them in the aftermath. He spent all his nights writing like a possessed man only to burn all his hard work the following morning. And in the same way that the fire consumed the paper, his own mind erased his memories.  
"Hearts break too fast when they're sentimental but I'm not one of those sentimental fools. Won't last when it's love at first sight so why are my convictions blinded by her spotlight? Can't breathe, can't sleep. She is like a poison in my veins and there isn't any medication to cure me. I've kissed goodbye to my reservations." He mumbled  
Sometimes he had discussions with an imaginary Scarlett trying to make her realize about how stupid it was to love Ashley and not him. But it was no use because he never could get enough courage to tell her at least one of his carefully produced speeches.  
He did not spend his days in the same agony. His days were full and bright. If he had not found some interesting company, he could always visit Michael's home. Michael's house was continuously bursting with people, not only the family spent time indoors, they always had visitors: friends, business associates, relatives and acquaintances.  
Rhett met a lot of new people there but the most interesting of all of them was Michael's mother-in-law. Evelyn was a grey-haired lady; at first sight she was a regular woman but she had a certain charm that made him think about Scarlett. In Rhett's opinion, Evelyn was an older, polished and French version of Scarlett. She had the same taste for gaudy things, the same expressive face and the lack of tact. If she did not like someone, you could see it written all over her face. And she did not like her son-in-law not one bit. In every comment she said to or about Michael, she pointed one or more of his defects. Michael put up with her only for the sake of his wife and children, even when she had declared how much she had prayed to get rid of him.  
"My dears infants" she always finished her tales which were told in a mixture of French and English "You must be good and don't waste your prayers in useless or silly things like I did because God won't hear you. Oh! I prayed and prayed for my sweet Evangeline not to marry. I only wanted Michael to fall in love with another girl and let my Eva alone but it did not happen. You know why? Because I did not pray enough, I should have prayed to get a good man for my daughter. I wasted prayers in a useless wish and God did not help me because of that."  
Rhett had found out that everyone considered Evelyn's comments hilarious, everyone except Michael who wasted his prayers wishing the old lady out of his house and his life.  
Rhett found Evelyn's conversations the most interesting way to spend part of his days. Talking with Michael was tiring sometimes, especially when he focused the conversation in Rhett, but Evelyn was not like that. She enjoyed talking about herself and re-telling part of her life. Her grandchildren were sick and tired of those stories but Rhett was new in the audience and listened carefully. So she told him anecdotes of her wild and adventurous past and in return she heard some of Rhett's stories.  
However, as time passed by, Rhett became homesick, well not exactly homesick, 'Scarlettsick'. He missed her and seeing her again became an obsession. He knew he could fight against the world and win but trying to fight against Scarlett and his desire to see her was useless. So even if it was dangerous to come back to America so soon, he packed his bags and planned his return.  
Before leaving, Rhett visited Michael one more time. He was alone in his office.  
"Hello Michael. Hiding right?"  
"Hello Rhett. Actus non facit reum nisi mens sit rea… but yes I'm hiding myself until dinner. That woman drives me crazy"  
"I don't know why I found her … particularly amusing."  
"Because she does not hate you. She told you already that she stopped praying because I'm too old and too fat for a woman to want me?"  
"Yes, she told me that like ten times." Rhett said chuckling  
"It's not funny. She means it." Michael said furiously.  
"She is just being honest. Do you want her to lie and tell you she likes you?"  
"Yes" admitted Michael "Someone told me that you are planning to leave us?"  
"Yes, I'm going to America"  
"I guess you are desperate to see her, but, are you sure?"  
"I am" said Rhett  
"Well… if you are sure." said Michael doubting but then he added "Amor et melle et felle est fecundissmismus."  
"I am sure" Rhett repeated.  
"It's alright. I'm not going to make you promise anything this time. I know you didn't ask her about that man."  
"No, I couldn't but she asked about you. That counts."  
"Yeah, but I'm not keen with the idea of being a woman even if I would have been a good woman… no, not a good one a fun one."  
"You would have looked better in a dress than you may look now."  
"I'm not so sure about it. You never saw me with a dress" Michael said with a grin.  
"And I'm not planning either." Said Rhett shaking his head and smiling  
"I would look better than you." Michael stated defiantly  
"You wish."  
"Well this conversation has turned rather bizarre. It will be better if we stop it here."  
"Yeah, I agree."  
"Well… goodbye Rhett, cura te ipsum. I hope you don't get caught"  
"Don't worry I won't… goodbye Michael."  
They shook hands and Rhett left for his hotel. The next day he was going back to America to see Scarlett again.  
He did not have to wait too long before seeing her again. Only a few weeks after coming back, she was there waiting for him at the hotel. At first sight, she looked beautiful with her green velvet dress. She came in to his room looking like the Rue de la Paix. At the beginning, he believed all the things she said. It was when he touched her that all her charade fell apart. She was too thin. Even with the thick velvet of her dress, he was perfectly able to touch and count her ribs. And he knew perfectly well that she was not the kind of woman who skipped a meal because she was worried about her figure. Scarlett always ate without worries and if she was not eating enough it was because she did not have enough food. He examined her face carefully; she looked scrawny. He had believed in her lies because he had wanted to believe them.  
"Look at me," he said and his voice was very quiet. "And drop the charade."  
Unwillingly, she met his eyes, defiance and perturbation on her face. His black brows were up and his eyes gleamed. He did not like to be fooled.  
"So you have been doing very nicely at Tara, have you? So you have enough money that you can go visiting? Don't lie to me Scarlett, Don't you ever lie to me… you know I can stand everything from you, everything except a lie" he said "Well, not everything. I can't stand that you love that wreck of a man instead of me." He added in his mind.  
She tried to wrench her hands away but he held them hard, running his thumbs over her calluses.  
"These are not the hands of a lady," he said and tossed them into her lap.  
"Oh, shut up!" she cried desperate.  
"Iwill shut up if you stop this charade, my dear." said Rhett coolly and lounged back in his chair indolently, his face a smooth blank.  
"I think you're really rude. I … I … was not lying to you." Scarlett stuttered.  
"You were lying and unashamedly!" he said in the same level voice. "You've been working, working like a slave. What's the truth? Why did you lie to me about everything being nice at Tara?"  
"Now, Rhett…"  
"No, my pet, we will continue until we get down to the truth. What is the real reason of your visit? For a moment, I was persuaded by your scheme that you cared something about me. You can be an excellent actress when you want."  
"Oh, I am sorry, I truly sorry! I was not…"  
"Yes, you were lying to me." He did not raise his voice at the last words or emphasize them in any way. "I suppose my memory is getting flawed. I should have recalled that you are just like me and that you never do anything without an ulterior motive. Now, let me see. What could you have had up your sleeve, Mrs. Hamilton? It isn't possible that you were so misguided as to think I would propose matrimony?"  
Her face went crimson and she did not answer.  
"I am not a marrying man. You know that. I told you a thousand times."  
When she did not speak, he said with sudden violence:  
"You hadn't forgotten? Answer me." He felt betrayed; she was simply playing with his poor heart. Even if, after all the games he had played and all the hearts he had broken, he deserved to be hurt; He felt like she was deceived him on purpose.  
"I hadn't forgotten," she said wretchedly.  
"What a gambler you are, Scarlett," he jeered. "Now, we have most of the truth, everything except your reason. See if you can tell me the truth about why you wanted to lead me into marriage." There was a suave, almost teasing note in his. He could not believe that he had fallen in her trap.  
She pulled her face into a calm and childlike expression.  
"Oh, Rhett, you can help me so much…if you'll just be sweet."  
"There's nothing I like better than being…sweet."  
"Rhett, for old friendship's sake, I want you to do me a favor."  
"So, at last the charade comes to its end and the lady reveals her real mission. What do you want? Money?"  
"Don't be mean, Rhett," she coaxed. "I do want some money. I want you to lend me three hundred dollars."  
"Finally the truth appears. Talking about love and thinking of money. How truly feminine! Do you need the money badly?"  
"Oh, ye… Well, not so terribly but I could use it."  
"Three hundred dollars. That's a lot of money. What do you want it for?"  
"To pay the taxes on Tara."  
"So you want to borrow some money. Well, since you're so businesslike, I'll be businesslike too. What collateral will you give me?"  
"What what?"  
"Collateral. Security on my investment. Of course, I don't want to lose all that money." His voice was deceptively smooth, almost silky. He needed to know how far she would go to get the money she claimed she didn't need so urgently. Something did not feel quite right in her story and he was ready to find out.  
"My earrings."  
"I'm not interested in jewelry." He said shaking his head.  
"I'll give you the mortgage on Tara."  
"Now just what would I do with a farm?"  
"Well, you could…you could…it's a good plantation. And you wouldn't lose. I'd pay you back out of next year's cotton."  
"I'm not so sure." He tilted back in his chair and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Cotton prices are dropping. Times are so hard and money's so tight."  
"Oh, Rhett, you are teasing me! You know you have millions!"  
There was a warm dancing malice in his eyes as he surveyed her.  
"So everything is going nicely and you don't need the money very badly. Well, I'm glad to hear that. I like to know that all is well with old friends." He was testing the waters, she had told him that everything had gone well at Tara but the desperation reflected in her eyes told him a different story.  
"Oh, Rhett, for God's sake . . ." she began desperately, her courage and control fading.  
"Do lower your voice. You don't want everyone in this hotel to hear you, I hope. Did anyone ever tell you, you had eyes like a cat…a cat in the dark?" He needed to know the truth; his conscience had bothered him constantly, conjuring different outcomes for Scarlett after Atlanta's fall and none of them included her starving to death. He had seen her surviving, getting all the things she wanted, being with her family without any needs and all of them had included Scarlett coming to him after realizing that she loved him.  
"Rhett, don't! I'll tell you everything. I do need the money so badly. I...I lied about everything being all right. Everything's as wrong as it could be. Father is…is…he's not himself. He's been odd ever since Mother died and he can't help me in anything. He's just like a child. And we haven't a single field hand to work the cotton and there's so many to feed, thirteen of us. And the taxes… they are so high. Rhett, I'll tell you everything. For over a year we've been just this side of starvation. Oh, you don't know! You can't know! We've never had enough to eat and it's terrible to wake up hungry and go to sleep hungry. And we haven't any warm clothes and the children are always cold and sick and…"  
"Where did you get the pretty dress?" he asked. If her situation was so desperate they did not have the resources to buy such a dress. She was a handy woman but if she had the money to buy such a luxury; she would not be here begging for the money to pay Tara's taxes.  
"It's made out of Mother's curtains," she answered, too desperate to lie about this shame. "I could stand being hungry and cold but now…now the Carpetbaggers have raised our taxes. And the money's got to be paid right away. And I haven't any money except one five-dollar gold piece. I've got to have money for the taxes! Don't you see? If I don't pay them, I'll…we'll lose Tara and we just can't lose it! I can't let it go!"  
She was desperate and he could feel it.  
"Why didn't you tell me all this at first instead of playing with my vulnerable heart…always weak where pretty ladies are concerned? No, Scarlett, don't cry. You've tried every trick in the book except that one and I don't think I could stand it. My feelings are already in shreds with disappointment at discovering it was my money and not my charming self you wanted. I don't like your guarantee. I'm no planter. What else have you to offer?"  
She drew a deep breath and met his eyes squarely, all coquetry and airs gone as her spirit rushed out to tackle that which she feared most.  
"I…I have myself."  
"Yes?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.  
Her jaw line tightened and her eyes went emerald.  
"You remember that night on Aunt Pitty's porch, during the siege? You said…you said then that you wanted me."  
He leaned back carelessly in his chair and looked into her tense face and his own dark face was inscrutable. Something flickered behind his eyes but he said nothing. He could not say a single word even if he wanted. His eyes were searching for a spark, a minimal hint of her feelings towards him. But he found nothing, nothing except desperation.  
"You said…you said you'd never wanted a woman as much as you wanted me. If you still want me, you can have me. Rhett, I'll do anything you say but, for God's sake, write me a draft for the money! My word's good. I swear it. I won't go back on it. I'll put it in writing if you like." She was talking frantically and he felt like hell. She was supposed to enjoy life, not sell herself in order to save her childhood home.  
He looked at her oddly and her cheeks colored as red as her name.  
"I need the money urgently, Rhett. The Yankees will turn us out in the road and that damned ex-overseer of Father's will own the place and he will let that disgusting white trash of Emmy Slattery run Tara…"  
"Just a minute. What makes you think I still want you? What makes you think you are worth three hundred dollars? Most women don't come that high." "Even if you are worth three hundred dollars… and much more" he added to himself  
She blushed to her hair line and her humiliation was complete.  
"Why are you doing this? Why not let the farm go and live at Miss Pittypat's. You own half that house." He asked even if he knew the answer.  
"Oh God! How dare you to say that?!" she cried indignant. "Are you a fool or what? I can't let Tara go. It's my home. I won't let it go. Not while I've got breath left in me! I'll fight for Tara until my last breath; Tara is my home and I can't let down Pa."  
"The Irish," said he, lowering his chair back to level and removing his hands from his pockets, "are the damnedest race. They put so much emphasis on so many wrong things. Land, for instance. And every bit of earth is just like every other bit. Now, let me get this straight, Scarlett. You are coming to me with a business proposition. I'll give you three hundred dollars and you'll become my mistress."  
"Yes, I will."  
There was a diabolic gleam in his eyes as if something amused him greatly. He was surprised that she was able to offer to be his mistress only to save Tara. She was a very peculiar woman, indeed. She could reject be his mistress because of her mother's teachings. But if Tara was at stake; she could easily throw away her beliefs only to save it. Yes, he could see the ironic aspect of it. In her try to save 'her white elephant'; she was unknowingly playing with his heart.  
"So, my dear, you are proving my point that all virtue is merely a matter of price."  
"Oh, Rhett, how you run on! If you want to insult me, go on and do it but give me the money."  
He looked as if he was enjoying himself  
"It was a long shot and but why not take it?" If he decided to forget it he knew that he would regret it. It was a long shot just to beat the odds. The chance was we wouldn't make it but he knew if he didn't take it there was no chance at all. Because she was the best he had got. The words came to his mind but he could not figure out where he had read them or heard them. "I realize that there is all this doubting. Things I'm scared about and I've never see them coming. Throw caution to the wind and I'll see what way it's blowing." Maybe it was time to throw caution to the wind. Now, he remembered where he had read those words. They were his; he had written them in England in one of his sleepless nights, months ago. It was time to follow his own advice and throw caution to the wind.  
"Scarlett…" He said but when he was about to speak again the door flew open.  
"Rhett Butler!" a Yankee officer shouted. "You are under arrest."  
Rhett looked at the officer dumbfounded. He opened his mouth but then he closed it again. He was totally speechless.  
"What?" he finally said.  
"You are under arrest for the murder of Isaiah Johnson." The Yankee officer informed him while Rhett was captured by two privates.  
"Oh! Come on! Of all times, this has to be now? "Rhett thought  
"Scarlett… "Said Rhett desperately before the privates took him out of the room. "I want you to come see me the soon as you can. It's alright?" A part of him wanted to laugh out loud; he was such an idiot to let them catch him like that.  
"I should have seen it coming, for God's sake" he thought. "Why destiny hates me so much… I should have seen it coming. I felt it, the wire touched my neck and then someone pulled it tighter. But I never saw it coming, I started to black out and then she appeared. Why did I not take it as a warning? I should have seen it coming." Rhett murmured to himself.  
"So now when for the first time I was ready to take a chance. It all blew up in my face. Such luck I have." He mumbled. "Why providence is so tricky sometimes? Is my father up there, tricking the gods to punish me for my misdeeds?"  
Rhett was imprisoned in an old barn and he spent a good part of his days waiting for Scarlett to come. Sometimes, there was a fight between his mind and his heart. On the one hand, his mind told him to make her his mistress; he was not a marrying man. On the other hand, his heart could not let him do it, no matter what; he needed to make her his wife. And in a third side against all the rivals, his body claimed that he only needed to make her his, in one way or another, it did not matter. In any case, he could not let her do something stupid to get the money. But now, he did not have any chance to give her what she needed it. Rhett spent long hours trying to figure out how to give Scarlett the money she needed without risking his own neck; until he remembered Mark Warren. Mark was a good man and surely he would be able to lend her the money with the promise that Rhett would return it as soon as he can. He needed to send Scarlett to Charleston to talk with Mark. He could easily ask Belle to lend her the three hundred dollars but he had realized that doing it would be cruel. Belle was a nice person and he did not have the heart to make her suffer. He had known since the beginning that Belle was in love with him and until now, he had shamelessly used her love to get what he wanted. But he could not do it anymore, after being used in the same fashion; he could understand how she had felt and he regretted his cruelty towards her.

_______________________________________________________

**Author****'s note: **

**Ok no note in this chapter… I'm lacking inspiration. An author's note writer's block =P**

*** ****actus non facit reum nisi mens sit rea: The act is not guilty unless the mind is also guilty.**

*** amor et melle et felle est fecundissmismus****: love is rich with both honey and venom**

*** cura te ipsum: take care of your own self**

**Update! Thanks again to CeeJay aka BlaqueCat13 for her corrections.**


	6. The waiting

**Chapter 6**

**  
The waiting**

Three days passed before seeing Scarlett again. During those days, Rhett made up his mind. Once he would be released, he would propose her. In the nights, his body reveled against his mind; he wanted to jump over Scarlett like a duck on a June bug but he could not and that was terribly frustrating. It had been so long since he'd held her, smelled her, kissed her; he would finally have her…Rhett was done losing her to other men. But first, he needed to be free and get sure that she was not going to do something stupid while he was in jail. He was planning what to tell her when a Yankee officer told him he had a visit. His little sister, Scarlett, was there to see him.  
"Scarlett… my little sister!" He said once she entered the room.  
She was wearing the same green velvet dress but this time she did not look so desperate trying to look like the belle she had been.  
"Well, at least she is not trying to pretend this time." Thought Rhett  
"Good morning Rhett" she said and she sounded cheerful.  
"You sound animated, my dear. It's the idea of getting your little paws in the money to save your beloved Tara what's make you happy?" said Rhett hiding the bitterness he felt.  
Scarlett waited until the Yankee officer was out of the room to answer back.  
"Oh Rhett, of course I am. I can keep Tara, it's all that matters."  
Suddenly Rhett felt jealous. That red piece of dirt held more Scarlett's love that he would ever be able to get. How she could love so much a piece of land? It was ridiculous. He was there in front of her, waiting to give her the world if she asked for it. And she was there not for him; she was there only for her beloved Tara, a piece of land which was exactly identical to any piece of land... except for the fact that this piece of land held Scarlett's heart in the same way that held his father's heart.  
Scarlett was looking at him curious and he realized that he had been quiet for quite some time, too much lost in his thought to listen what she had said.  
"I'm sorry Scarlett, did you said something? I guess I was lost in my thoughts."  
"I said that it was good to see that the Yankees did not treat you bad."  
"What you thought that they would do me? Torture me? "  
"Hmmm" she doubted  
"Like I said before Scarlett, the Yankees aren't devils. They haven't horns and hoofs. They don't howl to the moon, either. They are pretty much like us…except with worse manners and terrible accents."  
Scarlett did not reply; she simply stood quietly in front of him.  
"Well, I think it's enough chit-chat. Right? Get down to business"  
Scarlett opened her mouth to speak but she closed it without saying a word.  
"I can't give you the money, as you see." Said Rhett and, before Scarlett started to insult him, he added "But that does not mean I can't help you. Scarlett I want you to go to Charleston. Once you are there, you need to talk with Mark Warren. He would be able to lend you the money. Do not give him anything to pay him Scarlett, tell him that I will pay him back as soon as I can. Understood?"  
Scarlett looked at him joyful. She smiled at him and she looked so happy that he could not help to smile in return.  
"Oh Rhett" she cried throwing at his arms and hugging him tie.  
"Yeah, yeah" said Rhett dismissing her show of affection but hugging her tightly.  
Scarlett was the first to break the contact and she was ready to go when Rhett remembered something.  
"Oh Scarlett… before I forget promise me something."  
"What Rhett?" Scarlett asked with an odd spark in her eyes.  
"Promise me that you will not do something stupid." Said Rhett coolly and Scarlett frowned. "Come on don't ruffle your feathers. I'm just making sure that you won't mess up things while I'm here. I can't help you. You know?"  
"Goodbye Rhett" Scarlett said obviously irritated by his comments.  
"Would you promise to keep yourself away of the problems?"  
"Fine, I promise." she said reluctant  
"Good, should I make a list of the things that can be considered stupid or it's crystal clear?" Rhett asked teasingly.  
"Argh! You are a varmint" she cried and left the room.

________________________________________________________

Rhett was trying to trick the commandant to let him shower. He had tried several times but he only got the permission to wash himself with the water left after all the privates showed and he would not do such a thing.  
"Come on Ralf! I know you like one of Belle's girl and I can tell Belle to be good with you. Don't tell me that you don't like a free girl…" he tempted the official.  
"I don't know…" the officer doubted. When Rhett was sure that he was ceding, a private came.  
"There is a lady asking for the prisoner, commandant"  
"Who is?" asked Rhett.  
"She said she is Butler's sister, sir." The soldier answered and Rhett raised his eyebrows.  
"Scarlett?" he thought surprised.  
"I guess I should ask if you want to see her." The officer asked looking at him.  
"Yes, I guess I will see my sister." Rhett answered pretending to be imperturbable.  
"Let her in." The commandant ordered to the private.  
"Yes, sir"  
The private left the room and a few minutes after a girl entered the room. She looked neat with a sober blue dress. It had any decorations but the cut and the fabric which it was made showed that it was an expensive dress.  
"Well, well… so you are in jail. That's terrible! I came as soon as I knew" she said looking horrified "Is my 'bother' causing too many troubles, officer? He can be rather unpleasant sometimes." She asked to the officer with a sweet smile in her lips  
"Oh no… the Capitan had not cause any trouble, Miss" The commandant answered obviously charmed for her.  
"Mrs. Officer, I'm Mrs. Lewis." Natasha replied flirting shamelessly with the officer  
"Oh…" the officer said clearly disappointed.  
"Ejem…" Rhett said trying to attract the officer's attention. He looked at Rhett annoyed but then he realized of where he was.  
"I will let them alone, so you can talk." Said the officer and left the room.  
"My sister?" Rhett asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Why not?" asked she shrugging her shoulders  
"So… strawberry demon why are you here?"  
"I have to see it with my eyes to believe it, you know? The big and powerful blockade runner stuck in a Yankee prison like a common thief. Did you realize that you are bringing shame to the Butler name?" she said teasingly.  
"How you find out? Your father told me you where in Italy, running away from your husband."  
"Michael can lie, you know? I'm glad that he did not lose his touch."  
"He knows you are here?"  
"Of course, who thinks who send me? Oh. My petit ingénue, Michael lied to you." Natasha said smiling  
"The Yankees are clever that I thought; they are torturing you like in the middle ages." Natasha exclaimed looking at him up and down.  
Rhett came close and Natasha retreated.  
"Better if we keep our distance, because frankly, my dear, you … smell… badly… really badly. They don't let you bath until you break? Positively, I could confess anything before smelling like that."  
"I was trying to get an opportunity to shower when you came."  
"They don't let you? I thought it was a joke."  
"I can bath after all of them; when the water is filthier than me… no thank you."  
"What can I say? Puaj"  
"How you find out that I was here?" Rhett asked changing the topic.  
"Scarlett told me" said Natasha casually  
"So you met her."  
"Of course, once your mother found she was in town… because Scarlett's aunts are friends of your mother, she told me. And I had to met her"  
Rhett looked at her waiting for her to keep talking but she did not continue.  
"So?" he asked  
"How could I describe her? She is atypical, in a good way I mean. She can trick anyone but she is a terrible liar. I like her, except for the fact that she says my accent is horrible… How can she say that? You, bloody Americans, were the ones who destroyed our beautiful language… Except for that tiny detail, I like her."  
"Should I feel relieved because do you approve her?"  
"I don't think so" she said smiling "because I like her… she says that I remember you."  
Rhett looked at his cousin and arched an eyebrow. Suddenly, he could not help it and left a roar of laughter.  
"She thinks I'm dark and dangerous like a panther so that makes you a panther too… a pink panther" he said smirking.  
"Better to be a pink panther than a pink calf…" said she lifting her eyebrow  
"A pink calf?" he asked puzzled.  
"Forget it" she said dismissing her own comment.  
"Did you tell someone else that I'm here?"  
"Only to your lawyer"  
"What did he said?"  
"He said you shouldn't worry, he is moving the wheels of justice so you can be released"  
"Good, good"  
"No, that's not good. I told him to stop what he was doing."  
Rhett scowled at her ready to jump over her and kill her right there in the spot.  
"If he moved the wheels of justice you would be hanged in a blink of an eye. I told him to move the corruption wheels so you can be released." She added  
"You think that's hilarious"  
"Sadly it's not… I guess, I must be going I promised Scarlett to pay her a visit."  
"Wait… I will hate myself for this but I want to ask you something"  
"She won't do something stupid you know?"  
"I know what she is capable of doing."  
"Believe it or not, she trusts in you and if she promised something, she would keep her word until the end."  
"It will be better if someone is there taking care of her."  
"I will… I promise." Natasha said seriously  
Rhett looked at her not so sure of her promise.  
"I know how it feels to be in love of someone who does not care for what you feel or do." Said Natasha and in her eyes Rhett could see the pain. "But Scarlett trusts in me… and I can be a very good help for your cause. You know?"  
"Better if you stick to your promise and don't try to help me"  
"Or I can be a pain… a very big one"  
"Natasha I don't need someone to fight for my cause"  
"Alright, I will limit myself to erase Ashley of Scarlett's heart"  
"I could not do it myself so good luck"  
"You could not do it yourself because you did not know how to… "  
"And you know how, of course"  
"Well, I'm a woman and I know how a woman like Scarlett thinks, that give me some advantage"  
"I know how she thinks and I could not do anything."  
"Are you sure? She holds you in high regard. That shows me you did a rather good job."  
"Yes, I know her for four years and she consider me her friend."  
"Be her friend is just the first step, Rhett. But I promise to take care of her and keep her away from any trouble."  
"Thank you."  
"Any trouble… like get marry, become someone else's mistress, kill someone, get pregnant, fall in love with another man, be kidnap, be put in jail, get sick and die. I'm not responsible if something else happens to her." Natasha said trying to look businesslike  
"Get out" Rhett ordered her looking at her.  
"Alright, I'm leaving…" said Natasha looking offended but her eyes sparked with amusement.  
Only an hour after Natasha left, a private entered in Rhett's cell with a cube full of warm water, soap, a towel and a fresh change of clothes for Rhett.  
"The commander says you can shower and change your clothes" said the soldier.  
For once, Rhett thanked god to have his cousin bothering him.

__________________________________________________________________________-

**Author's note:  
Sorry for the delay. I started classes and I could not come to my brother's house until today.  
I was really mean and I cut the last chapter into two. Because for some reason I thought that the end should be apart from the rest.  
Feel free to write a review pointing my mistakes and errors. I'm just learning English and I need corrections to improve it… feel free to correct me but try not to be mean, please. I have feelings =)**


	7. Le Grand Finale

**Chapter 7**

**Le**** grand finale**

It took two weeks to the wheels of corruption to get Rhett released. In the moment he was able to going out of the jail; he went to the hotel to get a shower and a change of clothes. Rhett walked to the reception desk and the receptionist smiled at him.

"Mr. Butler, your bath is almost ready and I will send you the tray with you lunch right away, sir" informed the receptionist.

"Thank you" he said

"Sir, Mrs. Lewis asked me to tell you that she will wait you for tea in the hotel"

"Alright, thank you"

Rhett went to his room, took a well deserved bath, changed his clothes and ate lunch. When he was ready to leave his room a barber came, someone had made an appointment for him so he got his hair cut and his beard shaved. He had to admit that sometimes his cousin was not a bother at all. Especially, when he found the small box over his nightstand. In it lie a beautiful engagement ring with a heart shaped diamond and three little emeralds of each side. Now, he did not have any reason to go out until he could see Scarlett.

At four, after taking a short nap, Rhett went to the hotel restaurant and found Natasha sitting in a far table sipping tea.

"Once I traveled to Argentina and, in a little 'cafe' in a neighborhood called 'la Boca', I met a woman who could cook scones which were like taste a piece of heaven. And now, I'm eating this." She said without looking at Rhett. She was to busy staring to a hard pastry she had in her hand.

"Should I care?"

"No, I was just talking" she reply shrugging her shoulders

"So, the hotels food is horrible"

"It can be worse."

"Thank you"

"What for?"

"For had it all arranged when I came"

"You're welcome. I've done this a thousand times, first with my father then with my husband, I know what a man needs before he even thinks that he may need something."

"Especially for this" he said showing her the ring

"Oh! This came so sudden" she said pretending to be surprised "But you know I can't marry you… if I did I would commit bigamy. I know you a rather charming man and it's a waste let you be alone but I think you are in love of someone else and I don't want you to marry me for my money"

"The ring is beautiful, you chose it?" Rhett asked ignoring Natasha's little speech.

"You like it?"

"The ring seams to be designed for her"

"Good… because it was. So… my dear Rhett today it will be a party in Meade's house an anniversary or something"

"Alright, I will be there"

"What for? You are not invited."

"So why are telling me all of this?"

"You have to come to Pitty's house in an hour and I will let you in. I will arrange everything so you could see Scarlett alone. Alright? "

"Alright" he said, leaving her in the hotel restaurant. He had to change his clothes, and prepare himself to see Scarlett.

A little more than hour later, he was in front of Pitty's house knocking the door. Even if he looked calm and composed, inside he was shacking in his boots. He had never been so nervous in his entire life. If he had to wait more than a minute in front of the closed door, he would run away like the coward he was. He was turning around when Natasha opened the door.

"Running away? Have you changed your mind, my dear cousin?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Come on in"

"Good afternoon" he greeted

"Good afternoon, Capitan Butler" said Melanie

"Mrs. Wilkes, how are you?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you. Scarlett is in the parlor" replied Melanie and turned her attention to Natasha "Natasha, I have something to tell you."

"Are you joking? I'm not going to miss this conversation." Said Natasha perplexed

"Natasha, I have something to tell you. It's urgent" repeated Melanie

"I'm saying that I won't miss the tête-à-tête." Natasha repeated slightly irritated

"Natasha!" said Melanie raising her voice for first time in her life.

"If you promise to leave the door slightly open…" Natasha was saying to Rhett but she was cut short by Melanie.

"Capitan Butler needs to talk with Scarlett in private"

"But I arrange the meeting is not fair if I lose the ending"

"Natasha…"

"Oh! Alright, I will leave them alone." Finally Natasha said giving up "It's not fair. I will have to eavesdrop …" mumbled Natasha, while Melanie smiled at Rhett.

"Scarlett is in the parlor" Melanie indicated

"Thanks Mrs. Wilkes"

Rhett entered the parlor and Scarlett was there sitting in the couch with her eyes focused in a needlework. Suddenly she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Scarlett…" he whispered talking toward her she was.

She lifted her eyes and blinked several times. Her red lips forming a tempting 'O'. He was standing in front of her trying desperately to not kiss her. She smiled to him and his heart skipped a bit. He smiled back and his eyes were sparking, showing all the love he felt for her. Even after been apart for quite some time his love had not decreased, not even a bit. He felt so happy that he thought that he could scream of joy. Even if he was scared that his mind would be playing tricks on him and this was only a beautiful dream, he gathered enough courage to lift his hand and touch her cheek. His touch was soft and tender; he did not want to realize that all of this was just a dream.

"She did not disappeared" he thought "this is not a dream… this is real, God this is real."

She looked in his eyes and he could see that she was fighting back her tears.

"Don't cry honey." He said in a whisper.

"I can't help it, you are here and I'm so happy." She answered.

She smiled again and he could not keep his eyes away from her lips. Her red, full and tempting lips were ready for a kiss. He closed his eyes for a second, remembering the way of his lips felt over hers. His lips over her trembling ones, united in a kiss, a soft and tender kiss without any kind of resentment, bitterness, or jealousy whatsoever. When he opened his eyes she was looking at him curious and he grinned.

"I guess you missed me" he said.

"Who say so?" she asked, batting her eyelashes flirtingly.

"I say so" he said so matter-of-fact.

"Well sir, you are quite mistaken" she said.

"Really?" he said lifting an eyebrow.

"Certainly, if you think that I have missed you, you are quite conceived too." She said pretending to be angry but her eyes had an amused spark.

"You missed me awfully, my pet, I know you. I can read those pretty eyes of yours and see the truth… but if you say that you don't miss me at all. I guess I will have to leave."

"Oh, don't you ever dare to do it so." She said, showing a bit of worry in her voice.

"I'm sorry, my dear. But if you don't miss me, I will have to go somewhere else, where my presence will be missed." He said with a blank expression. He moved away from her, turning to leave.

"Don't leave please. I have missed you … I missed you terribly." She said franticly, reaching for him.

He turned to look at her, his expression was grave but suddenly he grinned.

"That's my girl!" He said and she realized that he had been playing with her all the time.

"Oh! You conceived thing! You fooled me. You cad!" she cried angrily.

He threw his head back and let out a roar of laughter. He loved to make her mad.

"You are a scoundrel you know?" She said furious.

"I know and you love me for that." He teased.

"And I must be crazy for doing it." She answered back still angry.

"Come on Scarlett I was…" he said and suddenly he stopped "What you said?" he asked

"About what?" she looked at him curious.

"What you have just said?" he asked taking her by her shoulders.

"I don't know… I don't remember" she answered.

"When you called me scoundrel and I told you that I knew that… What you said?" he asked quite frantic

She looked at him for a couple of seconds, trying to remember.

"Oh! I know… I said… I said …" She said hesitating.

"Come on Scarlett!" he said trying to do not lose his composure.

Suddenly she grinned.

"Now you know how it feels right?" she said smiling "I said that I must be crazy for doing it."

He knew that he must feel angry at her for it but he could not.

"And that means…" he said trying to sound calm and cool.

"Oh! I don't know." She said "That can mean so many things you know?"

"You really want to make it hard for me, no my pet?" he said losing his composure.

"Well you did it so many times to me. I can't be bad doing it once to you."

"You won't say it? Ok I will say it first." He said losing control. He took her in his arms and without hesitation he kissed her roughly. When she was melting in his arms, he broke the kiss and looked straight into her eyes.

"I love you." He said. "Now it's your turn."

"Oh! You think that I… I'm sorry I was not talking about that…" she said

"Scarlett…" He warned her.

"Ok…Ok… You are quite a tyrant… I love you. Happy?"

"Extremely" he said grinning.

He was ready to kiss her again and a question popped in his head.

"Scarlett, how do you realize that you love me?"

"Well… I would never have realized if Natasha has not helped me to. She talked to me so much, she made me analyzed all my feelings. That's why I found out that I never loved Ashley, and that I love you." She said "Natasha is a really good friend and I don't know why you find her so annoying. She is an excellent person; she is so clever and handy."

"Yes, she is especially handy… I think you are right, my pet, maybe I judged wrong."

"Good. Because she is my friend and she promised me that she will live close to us and visit us all the time." Scarlett said with a smile in her face.

"No I did not judge her wrong at all." He thought. But no matter what he would put up with his cousin for Scarlett sake… at least for a while. However, he could not stop thinking that he would have to put up with his cousin all the time bothering around them.

"Maybe we can help her to forgive her husband or maybe you can introduce her someone … she has a soft spot from the rascals and I know a lot of them" he said.

"Oh I don't think so; she said that she was sick and tired of scoundrels. All that she wanted was spend time with her best friend and his favorite cousin." She said with a sweet smile on her lips.

He smiled at her even if the idea of spending time with Natasha was not an appealing one.

"We can try anyway, Scarlett. Maybe she is lucky enough and she falls in love again"

"You think so?"

"Of course, she is an excellent person; it will be a waste if she becomes an old maid"

"Oh Rhett! You are wonderful. "She said throwing herself at him and hugging him tightly

"Yeah, I am." He said with a devilish grin.

The end

____________________________________________________

**Well. This is my entry I hope you have liked it and you****'ll leave a review. (Right?) **

**A million thanks to my**** betas that helped me so much. I know that probably this not the way that you have imagine the story but this is the magic of the ficathon, to come up with stories that, in other circumstances, we will never imagined.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone with the Wind or any of its characters. (I wish I could own them but I don****'t) Except Natasha and Michael who are my original characters.**


End file.
